New life
by AporeticallyLucky
Summary: when amu thinks that her life is going to be ruined from her parents dying what happens when ikuto lends a helping hand
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Shugo Chara or any of there characters.

I just love to write though. 

* * *

Chapter 1

- new home, new life

'Mama, papa I'm home.' I looked around and found a crying Ami on the floor. I saw her then looked up and found my parents laying there on the floor with blood splattered everywhere. I looked in my other direction and saw 2 police man standing there investigating what might have happened. I couldn't help it but scream. I could feel drops of tears coming down my face and a warm arm coming around me. I wasn't familiar with this warmth around me so I looked and saw that it was one of the police man. I took his arm off my shoulder and ran to my baby sister still crying in shock of what she had just seen. When I sort of calmed down the police started talking to me to see if I new anyone who would try and kill my parents. I looked at them with a puzzled face and they could tell that I had know idea. I saw a couple of people come in not knowing who any of them were. One looked like she was a nurse, the other looked like he was a doctor and the other I didn't know. She was a middle age women talking to one of the policemen. I heard them talking about families and moving in and orphanage. Then the policeman came to me to ask if he was correct that I had a family living in America. I told him yeah my aunty and uncle lived there and if they had anything to do with something. All he said was 'one of you might have to go live with them since you can't live here any more'. I would advise you to go pack and maybe for your sister as well. We discussed a few things but then I could feel more water swelling up in my eyes and the police man just came and hugged me but I gave him the cold shoulder and ran into my room. My charas looked worried but they new not to disturb me certainly at this time so dia told them to go back to there eggs and let me rest for a while.

Just then Ikuto came walking passed. Ever since they defeated Easter he became famous by joining in a band called the silver cross (Ikuto- his silver cross necklace lol). They became famous worldwide quite quick. He was trying to lay low not to be seen by anyone. He walked passed and looked down the street remembering all the good times he had coming down this street. 'Maybe I will just go and visit my little strawberry right now since I ain't seen her for 3 years' he smirked just at this thought. 'Eh Ikuto what are you smiling about ~nya~' said Ikuto popping out from behind his shoulder. 'Nothing Yoru I was just thinking of paying an old friend a visit' said Ikuto smirking again. As he got near her house he saw a bunch of police cars and ambulances and some strange looking cars that he's never seen before. He was hoping that nothing had happened to her little strawberry so he chara changed with Yoru and jumped up on her balcony. He saw that the door was open and saw a little pile of pink hair on the bed. He smirked and saw that she was inside. As he opened the she turned around and he saw her eyes were a blood red colour, he face was wet like she just took a shower and never wiped her face. He suddenly wiped the smirked off his face and walked over too Amu and gave a big hug knowing that something had happened. 'Just go away Ikuto I'm not in the mood for your harassing pervyness today'. 'Is that how you talk to a friend who you haven't seen for 3 years who comes to visit you and lends you a shoulder to cry on if you need one.' She looks at him with tears swelling in her eyes and grabs on to him and cries her eyes out making his shirt all wet and damp. After she calms down a bit he asks her what happened and she tells him everything from when she comes in to the house till now. He also asks her why she is packing all her things away in little boxes. She tells him 'there is only one family of mine that can take of either me or Ami and they live in America so I'm letting Ami go so that she would at least know who she is staying with. But me for now I have know idea and probably be left in an orphanage where all the children who have know where to go live'. Ikuto just looked at her at how brave she was acting. 'Can't you go and stay with someone else instead of an orphanage'. Amu just smiled and said 'the policeman says that if I find anywhere else to stay in the next 2 days with permission of someone over the age of 18 then I will be ok. But I don't know anyone so I guess I'm stuck with the orphanage.' Ikuto just looked at her and said, 'you're not going to be stuck in the orphanage you can come live with me. I'm 19 now so it would be fine.'

Amu just looked at him puzzled and shocked at the same time. She knew that he had became a famous musician playing in a band since every girl in school was screaming his name, everywhere she walked that all she could hear. 'I possibly can't. You're a famous rock star you don't have enough time to look after a 16 year old girl'. 'Amu you're my friend and I can't leave especially at a time like this'. She was just about to answer but he hushed her and hugged her closely and said everything was going to be ok don't worry.

* * *

I hoped you liked the first chapter and plz review cuz i want to know wat u guys thought of it and give me ideas of maybe wat to rite next


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 2

_Amu POV_

She woke up the next morning and didn't realise that she fell asleep on Ikuto's lap. She turned around and saw him and almost fell off the bed but he caught her by her waist.

'I am so sorry I never new that I fell asleep on your lap'.

He just smirked at her and said 'It don't matter cause I like it'.

She stared at him, 'You didn't do anything perverted did you?'

He just burst out laughing looking at the expression on her face. She just blushed slightly trying to make sure he didn't see.

'Aww Amu's blushing'

This just made her blush harder but he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. 'You know I ain't going to let any let anything happen to you'.

She just looked at him and there faces became closer and closer each second when suddenly the door opened. A police woman came in and saw them both. She saw Amu sitting on a boys lap she looked closer and then realised who he was.

'Oh my god, that's Tsukiyomi Ikuto what is he doing here and why, is that girl sitting on his lap?'

After hearing all the commotion a couple of more police officers came in and a docter and a women that worked in a orphanage came in. They all just stared at them and all the ladies started screaming and the men just stood there speechless. Amu just sitting there in shock just said, 'I guess your all ikuto fans am I wrong'. She just remmembered how famous he was and all the girls screaming in school. School?

'Wait I'm gonna be late for school, I got to get ready, wait I need to go to the shower, I need my school things'.

'Calm down Amu-_chan _it's 2:30 it's too late to go to school now_' _said ikuto in calm voice. When all the ladies heared him speak they couldn't belive it and started screaming again.

'Oh my god he just spoke and right infront of us' said one.

'I can't belive I'm seeing him in actual person' said another.

Amu still sitting on ikuto's lap got off and said 'Why didn't anyone wake me up?'

'We though you could use abit of a rest since the incident that happened yesterday'.

She just remmembered everything why the police were here, the docters and ikuto. She felt water gathering up in her eyes again and just flopped down on her hoping no one noticed. Of coarse ikuto noticed and put his arm around her stroking her hair gently trying not to pull at any knots but to untangle them withiut her getting hurt.

'Aww don't they look so cute together' said the police women.

'do you think there going out together' said the social worker.

After hearing this Amu jumped up leaping out of his lap walking away on the far side of his room and said,' I would never go out with that pervert'. She looked at him keeping a straight face.

'Aww Amu you don't have to be so cold' ikuto said getting up and following her smirking all the way.

'Look he got her blushing' said the women while laughing at her face expresions.

'Now now ladies calm down we have to discuss the important matters now' one police man said just as ami walked in the room.

'mommy I'm hungry' said ami. When Amu heared the word _mommy_ her eyes started watering and she walked away locking herself in the bathroom. Ikuto had started to follow her but she looked at him clearly giving him a leave me alone look. He just ignored it and followed her out of the bedroom placing his hand on her shoulder.

'You know I don't need you to pity me I know that you're a famous musician so go and do what you need to. I don't need your pity and you don't want to hang around a useless nothing like me whose life is like it's hust been thrown around like an old ball'. He stopped and took his hand off her shoulder. Amu had the chance to run away now and quickly went into the bathroom. Ikuto was still standing there shocked hearing those exact words she just said to him. 'did she just call herself useless' he thought. He went downstairs and sat on the sofa when ami just came up to him.

'Is onee-chan going to be ok'

He just smiled and picked her up and put her in her lap. She just sat there and fell asleep.

After Amu calmed down she came down stairs and saw ikuto sitting on the couch. She was just about to go up when a policeman came saying he wants to dicuss a few arrangements again. She said it to him straight, 'Ami is going to go live with my aunty in america, I've already packed her stuff so she could go anytime you want to send her. As for me I got no where to stay so I'll just go to the orphanage like you suggested.'

Did ikuto just here right. He got up and placed ami on the couch carefully making sure that she won't wake up and walked over to the policeman and Amu and said, 'Amu ain't gonna go live in a orphanage cause I won't let her. So she is going to stay with me.'

'but' 'no but's Amu I ain't going to leave your side no matter what'. She looked up at him and he smiled he pulled her close to him and he could here her mutter, 'let go of me you pervert'. He just smirked and said I never will.

* * *

this is my first story so plz review and i hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

Chapter 3

It had been 2 days now and I finished packing my things ready to move to Ikuto's place. The policeman made him fill out a few forms saying that I would be living at his house and it's legal all the way. I can't believe that I would be living wit him a famous musician loved by nearly every single girl in the world. I say nearly because I know Rima isn't to keen about him and neither was I. But I ain't very happy about living with him now I think about it. Now to think of it I haven't seen or heard from my friends since the incident that happened a couple of days ago. Is it that they have forgotten about me or rather didn't care that I was gone or my parents were dead.

'Amu' that must be Ikuto were going to leave now. I can't believe that Ami is half way around the world in America and that this house was put up for sale and already bought by this old couple who just moved here a couple of days ago.

_A couple__ of days ago in the royal garden. _

'Hmmm where's Amu-chi how come she ain't been here for the past couple of days I'm getting worried now' said a girl with brown pig tales called Yaya Yuiki after gulping down a piece of cake.

'I know I checked with the head master and he just said that she is ill' said a good looking boy with blond hair called Tadase Hotori looking all concerned.

'Why don't we go visit her and cheer her up see if she's feeling better' says a dark purpled hair boy called Nagihiko Fujisaki.

'We can go after school tommorow maybe instead of staying in the royal garden since we have finished all the work' said a petite girl with blond hair called Rima Mashiro.

'ok so then it's decided we'll go to her house after school in a couple of days that's if she don't come cause we don't want to be like were barging in or anything' said tadase with a smile on his face. He was happy to see Amu again ever since he got a crush on her when he saw her he had this warm feeling inside of him. Even though he's 16 now he still has a crush from when they were 14.

'hai' they all said when a boy with brown hair and green eyes walked in.

'So what were you planning'

'were going hinamori-sans house soon cause she's ill'

'I'll come too'

_In Ikuto's apartment_

'Wow this place is huge I never new that famous people lived in places like these' said Amu with her eyes glistening she forgot about her cool and spicy character then quickly changed back into it. Ikuto just smirked then he suddenly stopped. He looked at Amu and saw that she was tearing up again. She just remembered why she was here and put her things down again and sat on the sofa rubbing her eyes, trying to make the tears disappear. Ikuto just looked at her and walked to her and hugged her.

'It's ok to cry when I'm here, no need to use your cool and spicy attitude you know I can see right through that'. She laid her head on his chest and started crying silently as possible. Ikuto just smiled. He was happy that she could show her true self and feelings towards him. He picked her up bridal style and carried her towards her bed in another room. 'What are you doing put me down Ikuto.' She said drying away her tears. 'I'm carrying you to bed since you're probably tired from today'. She only saw one bed and asked him where you are going to sleep. He said that he would sleep on the couch because he didn't mind but she said that she would since this was his apartment after all. After arguing for about an hour they both decided to sleep together but Amu said that she would go and sleep in the couch if he tried to do anything perverted. He just smirked and said fine by me. After both getting changed in their PJ'S they fell asleep on the same bed. There was enough room since it was giant double bed. He put his arm around her waist but she was too tired to argue so she stayed there as he pulled her closer. She was asleep in no time.

_Couple of hours before _

'Where is everyone and what happened to Amu? Where is she?' asked Tadase talking to the elderly couple now living at her house. 'She must of moved or something since were living here now'. She would never move never without telling us Tadase thought as he and the others were walking back towards there homes.

_Present- at Ikuto's apartment_

'Amu wake up.' She heard a deep voice coming from her right ear. She turned around and saw Ikuto lying there on her side. 'Morning' she said as she got up. He just smirked at her getting himself up. 'Eh Ikuto where's the bathroom she said whilst getting out a pair of clean clothes. Today was Thursday and still she didn't want to go back to school to her so called friends who didn't call her or even go looking for her she thought. 'Across the bedroom there's a blue door the bathrooms there' he said whilst getting out a new pair of clothes and starting to get changed right in front of her.

'Stop stripping I'm standing right in front of you, you know.' She said quickly looking away. 'You sure you didn't want just a little peek' he said laughing whilst she was blushing. She just ran out to the bathroom quickly locking the door. When she got out Ikuto said that he wanted to talk to her about something important. He looked really serious about it saw she said ok sat there and listened. He told her that she has to go back to school one time or another. She just argued with him and then it was decided that he was going to take her to the music studio with him since he can't leave her alone in the apartment. She refused but he picked her up bridal style and carried her down in the car. She told him to put her down just in case someone saw them but he refused. When they got there she refused to get out but he grabbed her hand and held it tightly and walked in to the studio still holding her hand. 'Wow Ikuto since when did you get such a pretty girl to come with you'. Said one guy with purple hair. 'Are you to going out'? Said another guy with green hair. 'Wow she's cute. What's your name?' said another with red hair. Amu letting go of Ikuto's hand said,' First of all I didn't want to come here really second we are not going out, and third don't call me cute if you know what's best for you and by the way I have a name I'm Amu. Ikuto just stood there smiling. Whilst the others stood there gawping at her cool and spicy attitude.

_I hope you liked it please review___


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

Normal POV

"Hi my name is Kai" said the purple head one.

"Hi my name is Aki" said the green haired one.

"And I'm Ryuu" said the red haired one. Whilst they were standing and introducing themselves they tried to flirt with her, but they weren't succeeding. Amu just ignored them sat on the side, saw a magazine and started reading it.

Whilst she was reading the magazine she could here Ikuto explaining to the guys why she was here. He also explained to them that she was staying with him for now. Another thing she could here him saying was that if you do anything to hurt her he'll kill them. He was sounding very serious at the time. Was it maybe that he liked her or was it just that he was trying to protect her or felt pity on her. All these questions were running through her mind at that time.

"So Amu………" said Ryuu. He had no idea what to say to her since he just found out about her parents and her sister.

"You know I don't need you to pity" said Amu talking like she wasn't really bothered. "I already get that enough from that jerk over there" she said pointing at Ikuto. He just stood there smirking. He came over to her and put his arms around her shoulder and said, "You know Amu I don't always pity you" he also pulled the magazine away from her. "Hey I was reading that you know" said Amu glaring at him. He just smiled and threw back the magazine at her.

"Meeting time" said Kai pulling the others.

"Oh and by the way Amu, don't try and run away I got Mimi over there keeping and eye on you" said Ikuto pointing at the receptionist.

Amu just sat there reading the magazine when her chara's popped out and started talking to her.

"So what's today's meeting about then" said Ryuu pulling up a chair from the side.

"Well we are famous and all know but the director told us that we need a singer since he thinks that all the fans will go away getting bored of our music" said Aki. The others were all looking confused asking each other if any of them could sing.

"Why don't we ask Amu to sing for us" suggested Ryuu.

Ikuto said, "I don't think it's a really good idea since of what's happened recently". But after arguing for a while he gave in so they all went out to see if she could sing and if she could she'll agree to join the band.

"NO" that's all she had to say.

"Why not" said Aki looking at her with a puppy dog face.

"Those eyes don't work with me you know" she said shooting back an evil glare.

"Please, you'll become really famous and meet lots of new people you probably haven't met before" said Kai smiling at her.

Ikuto knowing what she wants said, "You'll get paid lots of money"

"Money?" she said all attention on him. He just smirked and nodded his head.

"Well maybe I'll give it a shot" they all cheered and Ryuu turned to Ikuto and asked, "How did you know what she wanted?" Ikuto just smiled and pet his knows with his forefinger.

"Ok then we'll give you a re-run" said Aki taking her to a studio and placing headphones on her head. She chara changed with Dia but only Ikuto noticed. She opened her mouth and a beautiful melody came out of her mouth. They all stood there with there mouths opens shocked of what they just heard. When she was done they all clapped and cheered for her welcoming her to the band. She was the official new member of silver cross and the only girl and the lead singer. They then recorded a new song the band had written with Amu singing in lead. They introduced her to the director and he was very pleased with her. "She's cute, funny, cool, has a great personality and most importantly she can sing really good." After she got introduced she went back to the reception and sat on the chair. She was really tired. Before she fell asleep she could here Ran, Miki and Suu congratulating her and Dia. The others were signing forms saying that she is officially part of the band.

When they were done they came out of the room they saw Amu lying on the chair. "She must have got tires from all the practise and fell asleep" said Ryuu pointing at her.

"Aww she looks so cute when she's sleeping" said Aki smiling making little cooing faces. Ikuto just turned around and stared at them. They all stopped suddenly and he picked her up and her to the car. He placed her gently on the front seat next to his and belted her up.

When they got home Ikuto placed her on the bed where she slept for 2 hours. When she woke up she didn't expect to be in bed. She got up and went and sat next to Ikuto who was watching telly. She put her head down on his lap and he smiled whilst stroking her hair gently. She sat up and leaned on his chest then looked up. They were looking at each other making direct eye contact. He bent down a little and kissed her passionately on the lips. She didn't try to pull away but she liked it and kissed him back. She could feel him licking her lips wanting access inside her mouth. She wasn't very sure at first but she opened her lips slightly and he took full control tasting every inch of her mouth. She suddenly let go and he looked at her thinking that she was mad at him for kissing her so hard. She didn't go away she just placed her head back in his lap and he carried on stroking it gently. After a while they had dinner and went to bed.

* * *

Sorry for any grammar mistakes but I'm improving slowly at my own pace. I think I'm getting a little better. But I hope you liked this chapter and please review telling me ways to improve my writing and what you thought about the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

Amu POV

I woke up and found Ikuto not in bed. He was up and it was early. I remember us doing something's last nice and as the thought of it I blushed. I walked into the living room to find Ikuto making breakfast. "Good morning sleepy head" he said. "Had a good night sleep, of coarse you did" he was smirking and I was blushing. He came to me and put his arms around my waist he started kissing me but I pushed away. "What's wrong my little strawberry" he said nuzzling into my neck. "I guess I'm just not up to it right now" I said whilst he started pouting. "I'm going to have a quick shower" I said.

Suddenly I heard my chara's shouting, "AMU-CHAN, AMU-CHAN" I stopped walking then suddenly they shoved a newspaper in my face. My name was on the front cover in bid bold letters.

'HINAMORI AMU JOINS HOT BAND SILVERCROSS' A band that used to be an all boys band just recruited a girl to be lead singer. Hinamori Amu ……………'

"How did they find out so quickly", I said passing the newspaper to Ikuto. He just shrugged.

Then Yoru came out and said "its show business everybody would find out sooner or later ~nya~." After that he just flew away towards a window. "Where you going" said Ikuto looking at Yoru.

"I'll be back in a few minutes just going somewhere" said Yoru unlatching the window.

"Better be back quick might need to chara change with you".

Chara change? Why did he need to chara change? I couldn't be bothered to ask so I just headed off towards the shower. When I came out Ikuto told me to hurry up. He said were going out somewhere or something like that. I just sighed and got ready had breakfast.

"Took you long enough didn't it" Ikuto said smirking.

"So where we going" I asked.

"It's a surprised" he held my hand not letting go and we walked up to the car. We drove for quite sometime then we suddenly stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked getting a bit afraid. He just smiled and we walked inside. It was a clothes shop. It wasn't any ordinary shop it was silver cross personal stylists. They make clothes for band members only. When we stepped in side I was surrounded by women. They were all taking my measurements. Ikuto just went and sat in the corner. "This could take some time" he told me. I just stood there letting them do whatever they wanted, letting them pick clothes and accessories.

_Royal garden_

"Guys look" shouted Yaya as she ran in holding a newspaper. They all looked shocked as they saw Amu's name on a newspaper. They thought she was dead after they found out what happened to her parents they thought she was dead as well.

"Part of a band since when" said Tadase.

"Look it says silver cross", exclaimed Nagihiko.

"Silver cross? Wait Ikuto is in that band, that thieving black cat what has he done to her." shouted Tadase. Everybody was shocked they've never heard Tadase shout so much since the fight against Easter.

"Look there selling tickets for a concert. It says she is performing tomorrow" said Rima. She stayed calm even though her best friend joined a band with a thieving black cat and didn't tell her. So they all called up to buy 5 tickets since Kukai came in and said he wants to come to.

_Back at the store- Amu and Ikuto_

Amu POV

I came out of the dressing all dolled up. I was wearing new clothes and not so much make-up (the lady said I had natural beauty so it was a good thing. When she said that I blushed but I didn't know why). I had several new outfits so I wore one of them. I looked up at Ikuto and he was shocked. I could tell because he was standing there with his mouth wide open and wouldn't stop staring at me. I walked up to him and shut his mouth with my hands. "You'll catch flies you know" I just giggled.

Ikuto POV

She looked so cute I couldn't stop looking at her. Her beautiful hair, her beautiful eyes, and her lovely clothes. I could just reach out and hug her, but I couldn't because she would just get embarrassed. I paid for the clothes and we left. She said she'd pay me back but I told her no, it was my treat. When we left we walked down a couple of blocks to another shop I wanted to take her. We had to wear jackets and put our hoods up so no one would notice. I didn't tell her where we were going but I did tell her we had a concert coming up. She asked when and I told her tomorrow night. She was shocked but scared at the same time. I told her everything was going to be ok and you'll do fine but it didn't work. So I took her hand and squeezed it tightly she looked up at me and I just smiled. She smiled back.

We finally got to the shop. It was the jewellery store. She asked why I brought her here but I didn't say anything. I just walked up to the counter and the shop man noticed me. I ordered something from the jeweller that's why I was up early. He pulled out from under the counter a silver box. I told Amu to close her eyes. She refused to but I made her change her mind by saying that I'll kiss her in front of everybody. I opened out the box and put a necklace around her neck.

Amu POV 

I looked in the mirror it was beautiful. It was a silver cross with pink flowers around the edges. I couldn't help but admire it. I turned around and hugged Ikuto as tightly as I could. I don't know what got over me but I kissed him in front of everybody. I could tell he was shocked at first but he kissed me back straight away. I don't know why but I was so happy. "Thank you'' I said as I pulled away. "Your welcome my little strawberry''.

As we left the shop I kept hold of his hand all the way until we got to the car. We went back to the studio and everybody admired me of course. When we got home Ikuto told me to get an early night since tomorrow was a big day. I realised that my chara's weren't here but they went with Yoru. When they got back they admired my necklace but I just hugged Ikuto still thanking him. He just smiled and carried me to bed. I kissed him passionately before we went to bed.

* * *

I hope you liked it and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

Amu POV

It was 10:30am when I woke up. Ikuto was still asleep with his arm still around me. I smiled and saw his face. He looked so cute when he's asleep. He looked like an actual cat and I think I heard him purr. I just giggled and he woke up. "Sorry I didn't wake you up did I?'' he just smiled at me and said, "No I was awake earlier but fell asleep again since today was a bid day". I just remembered that we had a concert today. I was quite nervous since it was my first concert and I had to sing in front of lots of people. With just the thought of it I felt scared.

I got up and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. Just as I got in I heard a knock at the door. It was Ikuto of course. "Amu would you let me brush my teeth?" I couldn't possibly let him in since I was having a shower. "Can't you wait I just got into the shower." "No, just open the door and let me brush my teeth I promise you that I won't peep." I bet he was smirking right now. Since this was his place I let him in.

Ikuto POV

Finally she let me in. I was quite surprised but then I realised that this was my place so she had to let me in. I wanted to turn around but I remembered that she was having a shower so I just had to control myself. So I left the bathroom after I brushed my teeth. "Oh no" I heard Amu say. "I forgot my towel". I knew she couldn't get. "Wait there I'll get you a towel" I shouted from outside the bathroom. Suddenly I forgot that she wasn't wearing any clothes and I opened the door. I felt my self blush as I threw her the towel.

Amu POV

I can't believe it he opened the door whilst I was changing and saw me naked. Ikuto saw me naked! I just slammed the door in his face and was afraid to get out of the bathroom. I knew that one time or another I had to leave. My chara's came in asking if I was ok but with the facial expressions I had they knew I wasn't. They told me to calm down and that I was over reacting. They said I did live him now so this was bound to happen one time or another. I knew they were right. So I got up got changed into some nice new clothes that Ikuto bought be yesterday and left the bathroom. I tried to stay cool and calm until I bumped into Ikuto. "I'm really sorry for what happened before I didn't mean it –". I just covered my hand with his face. He looked so serious but scared at the same time. "It's ok I told him, it was bound to happen one time or another since I do live here with you right now" he calmed down and smiled and gave me a hug. It was a warm and nice feeling. He looked at his watch, "Oh shoot were going to be late for practise if we don't hurry up". I just gobbled my breakfast as fast as I could, got ready (hair, make-up and accessories, including the necklace Ikuto bought her) and we left for the studio. When we got there we met up with the others. The stage was huge but I couldn't help laughing since the others were messing around. Ryuu saw me looking nervous, "you'll be fine" he said reassuringly. I smiled at him and they showed me where to stand and we practised for a couple of hours and then took a break before the big concert.

It was 5:45, fifteen minutes till the concert started. I got scared when I saw how many people were out there. I told them I couldn't do it but Ikuto took my hand and held it tightly. We walked out towards the stage, him still holding my hand. In the crowd I could spot 5 people. My friends. Well the people who are thought were my friends who suddenly lost contact with me when I needed them most. Ikuto saw me looking at them and told me to ignore them. We got up to the front and I could see thousands of people staring at me. I got nervous and I couldn't sing. Suddenly Dia came up to me and said Amu I know you can do it she chara changed with me quickly. Only Ikuto and the guardians could see my chara change. I sang my heart out to prove to them that I was strong and that I could do this. When we were done I looked up and smiled. I heard thousands of people cheering for me shouting my name. We walked up to the front held hands and took a bow. We walked off the stage and I flopped down on the nearest chair. Everybody told me I did great and Ikuto came up to me and kissed me in front of everybody. I blushed and he smiled. I thought we were done but they said not quite yet. "Aren't we done" I said. "Yeah we are but there is still one thing we have to do before we can go" said Kai. "Oh yeah and what is that?" I asked. "Well we have to meet your adoring fans Amu, you don't want to disappoint them now do you" said Aki smiling. "Can we be quick because I'm tired" I said yawning. They all laughed and we started walking down the corridor. We got to the end and stood in front of a large double door. "You ready Amu-Chan" said Ikuto smirking. The guard opened the door and there were literally hundreds of people standing there screaming and then I saw them right in front of me, all five of them. "Long time no see eh Hinamori-san" said Tadase holding my hand so I won't turn away.

* * *

I hoped you liked and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

Ikuto

POV

I turned around and saw kiddy king holding _**my**_ Amu's hand. She was trying to back away from him, but she bumped into me. "What do you think you're doing kiddy king, taking you loyal subjects on a royal parade and planning to steal away my beautiful princess" I said grabbing on to Amu's waist and pulling her away from him. I could see that she was blushing and surprisingly he let go of her.

"What did you do to her you thieving cat" said Tadase shooting glares at me. "You know it's not nice calling someone a thieving cat especially in front of thousands of people who apparently adore him.'' I could see him turning back and he saw everybody staring at him shooting glares back to him.

"Well we would love to stay and chat but were quite tired from the concert" I picked up Amu bridal style and carried her back inside. I could see everybody was shocked but I just smirked. "You haven't seen the last of us you thieving black-cat"

"Hey Ikuto who was that shortie mouthing you off earlier?" asked Aki.

"Just some old acquaintance" I said smirking. I looked down to see Amu had fallen asleep. I can't really blame her, it was 11, o'clock and she sang for ages on that stage in front of so many people.

"Sure it was Ikuto, sure it was" said Kai laughing.

Well we better get going I don't think I can carry her for much longer you know. "Hey!" I heard a little voice say. I looked down and saw Amu had woken up. "Sorry, I didn't wake you up did I?" I asked in the sweetest voice.

"Na I just woke up and you can put me down now" said Amu lifting up her feet.

"Maybe I don't want to'' I said smirking. I looked at her and saw she was too tired and not in the mood for games. I put her down gently on the ground.

We went in the car back to the apartment. It was late so I didn't have to worry about any fans following us home. I put her down gently on the bed.

"Thanks" she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything I guess" she fell asleep and I smiled lying down in bed next to her.

Amu POV

I woke up and found felt something really soft underneath me. I could tell it wasn't the bed because it felt quite muscular. I also felt a warm arm around me. I opened my eyes and saw the position that I was in. I was lying on top of Ikuto with my left foot around his thighs and my right arm around his neck.

"Have a nice sleep'' said Ikuto smirking. My face was right next to his so that I could hear him breathing very calmly.

"I've coarse I did'' I couldn't think of anything else to say. I didn't even move a flinch. My eyes were trapped in his beautiful sapphire ones. I could feel him moving closer to me then suddenly his lips pressed against mine. He started kissing me passionately but didn't back away. I liked it and didn't want him to stop. He started to lick my bottom lip wanting access into my mouth but I wasn't sure if I wanted him to. I opened it slightly and he made his way into it as quickly as possible so I wouldn't change my mind and close it again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him back. I could feel him smirking. I could feel his hands going up my top but I couldn't really care less.

_RING__ RING_

The phone started ringing. I went to pull away.

"Just ignore it'' he said. It rang for ages and then went on speaker phone.

"Ikuto it's me Utau. I'm coming for the week and tell Amu to pick up her phone since I have been calling it for ages and there's no answer."

I let go of him and went over to my phone. I saw that I had 102 messages and missed calls from her.

"Wow she must have something really important to say that she called so many times.'' I said flipping through the phone. Suddenly the phone was out of my hands and I turned around to see Ikuto behind me.

"You know we were in the middle of something'' he said smirking.

"Really I didn't notice'' I said sarcastly.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"Put me down" I said while punching his chest. I could tell that it didn't hurt him one bit but still a carried on. He pinned me down on the bed so I couldn't move. I looked up and all I could see was him.

"W-what are you doing?'' I asked. I already new what he was doing but still I just asked.

"I told you we were in the middle of something and you didn't listen so I had to make you listen." He said whilst smirking. I could tell his smirks were getting larger by the minute and that he was moving closer by the second.

"Who said I wasn't listening?'' I said trying not to blush. It didn't work though because I could feel my face burning up. He bent down and started kissing me again. He let go of by arms so I put them around his neck. He started kissing me harder and I needed to breath I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. When I had the chance I moved my head away so I could breath. He didn't let go he just started doing little butterfly kisses on my neck tracing down my collarbone. After a while I fell back asleep when he stopped kissing me. He was holding me tightly and I new that he wouldn't let go.

_Ikuto POV_

She looks so cute when she's sleeping so I didn't want to let go of her.

_Knock knock_

Whose it now? I better answer it before they wake up Amu. I went up toward the door and answered it. Guess who it was. Utau.

"What are you doing here I thought you were going to come later" I asked her.

"Well I was but then my manager said that I could take my vacation a day earlier so I went to Amu's house to ask her if she wanted to come shopping with me cause we haven't shopped together in ages but then when I knocked some old man answered the door and I didn't know what to do so I just ran. Then I came here to ask where she was and ask if you have my $50 000." She said in a big breath.

"Well I was meaning to pay you back but that can wait and be quiet or you'll wake her up.'' I told her.

"Wake who up?'' she shouted. I don't think she gets the concept of talking quietly.

"Amu you idiot and be quiet" I told her.

Well for the next 20 minutes I explained to her the whole story right from the beginning to the end.

When I finished I looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes. I knew she was about to cry. Who wouldn't if they found out what happened to there friend who lost both her parents at the same time and their sister has been moved half way around the world so she can't see her. The bigger problem was when Utau cries, she cries really loud so she would end up waking Amu.

_Royal garden _

"Any news on the whereabouts of Amu?'' asked Tadase.

"I heard that Amu-chi is living in one of them fancy apartments down town on the 4th floor'' said Yaya whilst taking a bite of cake.

"So after school we'll go looking okay'' said Kukai hoping that they'll be able to find her.

"I won't be able to come I have to go home straight away" said Rima

"Yaya's got ballet practise" said Yaya wishing she was able to go.

"I got a dance recital to practise for sorry guys" said Nagihiko

"I guess its just us two then" said kukai ruffling tadase's hair.

They left school on the search of Amu walking to the fancy apartments that only rich people could afford. On the way there they walked into a couple of x-eggs. None of them could purify them except for Amu so they tried to stoop them from hatching.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it sorry about the late update though.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

Amu POV

I woke up hearing some crying sounds. I thought Ikuto was watching telly. I looked around to see my chara's but they all seem to have gone already. They probably went with Yoru on some ally cat trip or something. I heard someone walking up to the door. I couldn't be bothered to move so I stayed still. It could have been the maid wanting to make the beds but I'm still laying in it though.

Ikuto POV

I walked into the room to find Amu still lying in the bed.

"What time is it?" she asked me.

"10:00" I answered. I gave her a like peck on the lips and picked her up like she was a little kid.

It was like our daily routine really. I would wake her up because I'm usually the first to be awake, then I would pick her up and carry her like she was a little girl. She didn't mind since she was quite tired and couldn't get up. I would then carry her to the sofa sit her on my lap and wait for my maid to finish making breakfast. We would then eat breakfast, get ready for work then go. We would leave about 12:00.

So I picked her up and carried her into the living room and of coarse Utau being Utau ran up to her and started hugging her like mad (Amu was still in my arms and it was kind of awkward).

"Utau let go of her I'm carrying her here can't you see".

"Is she ok she isn't ill is she" Utau said putting her hand on her forehead checking if she had a fever.

"Utau I'm fine, just a little tired that's all" said Amu whilst I put her down. I went and sat on the couch putting the TV on. Surprisingly Amu came up to me and sat on my lap so there was enough space for Utau to come and sit on the couch as well.

"Amu I'm so sorry I didn't know and all this time I've been nagging you about shopping" said Utau starting to cry again. I saw Amu take her hand and tell her everything was going to be ok and she didn't expect her to know since she was very busy with her tour.

"Master, Miss I have breakfast ready" said my maid. We both got up to eat and Utau carried on watching telly flipping through the channels.

"You know what I would love to go shopping with you I think that's what I really need" said Amu taking another bite of her biscuit. I just choked on mine and Amu started rubbing my back seeing if I was ok. I can't believe she just said that she'd love to go shopping with her.

"Why don't we go know?" Utau said.

"She can't she got to go work" I told her.

"Well I'll tell dad to let her have a day off" said Utau in a quick response.

"Wait what does your dad have any thing to do with this, isn't he in jail?" asked Amu.

"You never told her did you" said Utau staring at me.

"Tell me what?" asked Amu.

I just sighed and looked at her. Her eyes were pleading wanting to know what we all were talking about. "Well our step-father was put in jail but our real father came back. He took over Easter turning it into a proper music studio and changed its name to iMusic studios." I looked at her and she was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She left her mouth hanging open so I got I spoonful of my cereal and shoved it in her mouth. She closed her mouth and swallowed the cereal and started shouting at me. I just smiled and ate the rest of my cereal and went to get changed.

After a while she came into our room to get changed. I couldn't find my shirt so I was standing there with a bare chest asking her if she had seen it. She looked at me and started giggling. She had seen me so many times without a shirt and still I didn't know why she was giggling. After a while she stopped and said, "Well before when we were eating breakfast after you went Utau accidentally knocked over my cereal bowl and all the milk spilt. So we were looking for some tissues or even a cloth but couldn't find any. The milk was about to run off the table and fall on the carpet so she grabbed the first thing she saw and it was your new shirt. She wiped the table with it and then we both realised that it was your new shirt." I looked at her and I was speechless. "Ikuto were really sorry" she said walking up to me. "You know your going to have to pay for that" I said a picked her up and dropped her down on the bed. I started kissing her and I felt her arms coming around my neck. I smiled until a realised what time it was. "Oh shit, were going to be late" I quickly got up and got dressed. I had to look for a new shirt and we ran out of the door with Utau trailing behind us.

When we got to work I grabbed Amu's hand and walked inside. Everybody was staring at us. I think it was because Utau was with us. She marched right passed everybody. "Where are you going?" I asked her. "To see if Amu can come shopping with me". I just sighed and went into our studio with Amu. We met the others and started practising until our manager comes in telling us the director wants to see me and Amu.

"I am not going" I told him. I know my dad won't fire me for not listening to him because I never listen to him. Amu stood up and went to leave. I sighed and followed her. "I thought you weren't coming?" she said to me. I just ignored her held her hand and carried on walking. We got to my dad office and I didn't bother knocking and just walked in with Amu's hand still in mine. I looked inside his office and it was a mess. There were books lying on the floor, the bin had over filled and it smelt like something died in there.

"What do you want old man?" I asked him. "Nice to see you too my little boy". I ignored him. I hated it went he went all soft on me. He got up and walked up to me. I knew he was going to hug me so I moved. I was still holding Amu's hand making sure that he goes know where near him. He saw that I was holding her hand very tightly. "So this is the little girl who stole my little boy's heart" he said. He smiled and she blushed. "Utau has told me about you and she's been asking to let you take the day off". She just smiled and nodded her head. "Well I can guess I can trust you since you've taken a shine in both of my kids". She blushed and I pulled her close to me into a tight hug. "I guess I can let go of you and I can let you go with her but tell Utau to stay out of trouble and make sure she doesn't use my card. I don't know why she's even got it." "Thanks Ikuto, thanks Tsukiyomi-san." I turned around ang looked at my father. "don't call me that you can just call me director, Aruto or maybe even dad." I choked when he said that and looked over at Amu. I saw tears swelling up in her eyes and I realised that she was thinking of her own father and how she can't sat that no more. I went up to her and hugged her and she hugged me back tightly. I could feel her tears coming down my shirt but I didn't care. She kissed me on the cheek and said good-bye and left.

When she left I turned around and stared at my father. "Why was she crying for, was it something I said?"

"You know for an old man you're not very smart" I said. He was obviously clueless and I told him the whole story like I did to Utau. He was shocked and looked really sorry for what he said. I told him that next time you see her think before you speak. After that I just left the room and went back to the studio.

* * *

Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

Amu POV

I left the room and found Utau standing there with a smile across her face. She knew I was allowed to go so I just carried on walking and she followed.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked her.

"Well I was thinking maybe the mall but first we need to put our disguise in"

I grabbed myself a disguise and we both let with her arm hooked in mine. We took a taxi and went shopping. I seemed like hours we were there. Utau spent all her money so she used Ikuto's card. I didn't bother asking how she got it or we shouldn't use it because most of the things I was getting were off his card since I ran out of money.

Ikuto POV 

It was quite quiet since Amu left. We carried on making more music and writing new lyrics for our next song. I got a phone call in the middle of practise and everybody looked quite annoyed.

"Sorry guys but it seems to be from the bank must be important"

"Hello I am calling from the national bank of Tokyo, May I speak to Mr Tsukiyomi please" asked the lady on the phone.

"This is him speaking" I replied.

"I would like to tell you if you are aware of thousands of pounds being spent on your account all at once" asked the lady

"I am aware of this ma'am but thanks for calling good-bye" I told her

"Oh ok good-bye" and the lady shut the phone.

"What was all that about" asked Aki.

"I swear when Utau comes back I'm going to kill her". That's all I said and I sat on the chair nearest to me.

Amu POV 

Well we were done shopping now and I got to say we sure have a lot of bags. I could barely carry them. I told Utau that I'm tired and she said were going home now any ways. We could have called a cab but we had no change so I guess we were stuck walking. On the way I swear that I saw Kukai and Tadase, but I thought I was imagining things. We got to Ikuto's apartment and settled our bags on the side. We were leaving to go back to the studio.

_Around the corner of the elevator in apartment_

Normal POV

"I told you that were her now we know where she lives". Said Tadase.

"C'mon or we'll miss her" said Kukai.

They were walking slowly behind Amu and Utau making sure that they didn't notice them. When they left the building and far away from everyone they saw them walk into the park.

"This is perfect" said Tadase.

They ran up behind Amu and Utau and grabbed them both. Amu bit Tadase's hand that was covering her mouth.

"Owwwww" shouted Tadase. Utau then realised what Amu did and did the same thing.

"Owwwww" shouted Kukai letting go of her grip as well.

"What do you want?" shouted Amu. She quickly transformed into amulet heart. (Her chara's went shopping with her as well)

"Ye what do you want?" shouted Utau transforming into lunatic charm. (Her chara's went as well)

Both girls backed away standing in a fighting stance.

"You really think we want to fight you" said Tadase whilst laughing.

"GO AWAY AND DON'T BOTHER US" shouted Amu. She was angry that they sneak up behind her then grab her when she was supposed to be back. She knew that Ikuto would start to get worried if they weren't back soon.

"I came all this way looking for you and you want me go away, I don't think so" he quickly changed in to Platinum royale. Kukai did the same and changed to Sky jack. They fought for a while (sorry but I can't be bothered to write a fighting scene) and Tadase made a bet with Amu. The first person to fall would be looser and the opponent has to do whatever they say. She nodded and they carried on battling.

Amu and Tadase both got hurt really badly. She never fought with him before but they weren't enemies so why were they fighting. Was it because he was jealous that she was Ikuto and not him. There faces were on nearly every magazine together and pictures of them holding hands.

After sometime Tadase was first to fall. Amu was badly hurt and couldn't move. Utau saw this and ran up to her she picked her up and put her arm around her shoulder. Amu was loosing blood quite fast but Suu stitched her up to stop her loosing any more blood. She smiled but it hurt.

"Leave me alone and never come near me again" shouted Amu whilst Utau dragged her away. Utau panicked not knowing whether to take her back to the apartment or the studio. The studio was closer so she took her there. Kukai was too busy helping Tadase to notice the two of them had escaped.

When they got to the studio everybody looked shocked. They saw Amu all cut and bruised and Utau was screaming her head off crying.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME YOU IDIOTS" she cried. After hearing all the screaming Ikuto came to check it out. Then he saw her, his beautiful Amu who looked like she was beaten to death. He ran over to her picked her up and placed her into his lap.

"Who did this to you Amu who did this?" he shouted. He could feel her moving a bit and was happy to know she was alive.

"Ikuto is that you" she said. She smiled and opened her eyes widely so that she can see him. "You won't let go of me would you?" she asked.

"I'll never let go of you" he said hugging her tightly.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

Amu POV

I was feeling very tired. After that fight with Tadase my body felt like it has just switched off. I could hear Ikuto asking me who did this. Utau told him that it was Tadase.

"I swear I'm going to kill that kiddy king" I could tell he was walking away. If he hurt Tadase he could be put in jail and I don't want that happening.

"Ikuto wait, don't go stay here with me" I said getting up. I was too tired and felt dizzy. I was about to fall but Ikuto quickly ran back and caught me.

"No I can't just let this pass by" he said. I got up again and this time grabbed on to him not letting go.

"Stay with me please" I fell to the ground. He picked me up and sat me on his lap (more like lying down really). I didn't get off because I knew if I did he would go looking for Tadase.

After a couple of hours Aruto came down the elevator.

"What's all this commotion I've been hearing about?" he said. He just looked at Ikuto and then saw me.

"Who did this to you? No one can hurt one of my employees and get away with it especially someone who is so close to my babies" I giggled. I know it wasn't the right time but him calling Ikuto his baby was hilarious. I got up and sat on Ikuto's lap properly. His arm was around my waist and I knew he wouldn't let go.

"It doesn't matter I'm alright now". They all looked at me. I had cuts all over my face and bruises all over my body. It hurt but I didn't complain.

"Tadase did it" blurted out Utau.

"Men I want you to go get this Tadase and anyone else who might be involved in it" Aruto said pointing at his men. "Do you know anyone else who might be involved?"

"Probably the so called guardians of Seiyo high school" replied Utau instantly. The men left heading towards the school. Since it was afternoon they had afternoon classes so they headed straight towards the school.

An hour later they came back. "Let go of me" someone shouted. I could recognise that voice anywhere, it was Tadase. I could also here other voices they were the other guardians. I was still sitting on Ikuto's lap with Aruto next to me. He was checking to see if I was ok and I told him I was fine. My clothes were ripped so I had to wear some spare clothes. I was wearing a red tank top, with white shorts. It was quite revealing actually but no one was here so I was ok.

After a short while the guardians came in because Aruto wanted to talk to them. He wanted to know why I was hurt so badly.

"Why did you do to this to her, was it a plan or something" shouted Aruto.

"We never did nothing were innocent" said Yaya. They turned towards my direction and saw me. They were shocked and I didn't want them seeing me in this state. I was a mess with cuts and bruises.

"Who did this to you Amu-chan" said Nagihiko running up to me. Ikuto stopped him. "Don't act like you never new any of this" shouted Ikuto.

"We never knew who would do such a thing" said Rima coming up from behind him. They were arguing with ikuto and somehow aki, kai and ryuu got into it to. I looked up into nagihiko's eyes and noticed he was telling the truth.

"STOP" I shouted. In a second flat everybody stopped bickering and looked at me. I got off ikuto's lap and walked towards nagihihko. I have known him for a long time and I trusted him one time in my life.

"You say you never knew that tadase came up to me tried to kidnap me, then fight me causing me to loose a lot of blood and hurt very badly" I said in a calm voice.

"TADASE DID WHAT?" shouted nagihiko, Rima and Yaya at the same time. I looked straight into nagihiko's eyes and could tell he was telling the truth.

"He's telling the truth" I told everyone. I went back to ikuto and sat on his lap.

"How do you know that?" ikuto asked.

"I've known him for a real long time and know if he's telling the truth or not. I replied simply.

After that unsurprisingly nagihiko came up to me and gave me a hug. I got off ikuto's lap nad hugged him back. I didn't know why but I guess I just missed getting hugs from him.

"I'm sorry for everything Amu. We never knew about your parents dying, we went to your house and found an old couple living there, then we went looking for you everywhere and found you at a concert, I always knew you had a great voice, we never knew what tadase did he just said he found you and you wouldn't listen to him so he came back. Please forgive us"

I started crying and hugged him harder. My best friend whom I thought left me. Then Yaya and Rima joined in the hug. That just left tadase who was looking at the floor whilst Aruto was having a go at him how he can get him prosecuted for hurting a star.

After the long hug I went back and sat on ikuto's lap. He combed my hair down with his hands since it was a mess and kissed my on my forehead. All 9 of us talked for a long time getting caught up on things we missed. Me, ikuto, Utau, nagihiko, Yaya, Rima, aki, kai and ryuu. They found out about me ikuto dating but I never told them that we were living together or sleeping together and I found out that Rima nad nagihiko had started dating recently.

"Amu-chii you coming back to school then?" asked Yaya.

"I'm sorry I can't I'm quite busy at the moment with singing and stuff. I also got asked to model for some companies aswell." I replied

"You'll fall behind in your studies then" said Rima.

"No problem about that, Aki over here is Amu's age they've been getting tutored together" said Ikuto.

"That's ok then" said Nagihiko.

It was starting to get late and everybody was heading back home. Aruto made Tadase and Kukai pay a fine for hurting me and he said he won't tell the police if this never happens again. I just sighed. I was happy getting my old friends back but hurt that 2 of them tried to hurt me. We just went back to the apartment and Utau left saying that she's staying with her dad. I asked Ikuto why he wasn't living with his dad all he said was, "First I don't want to live with that old man he gets attached to me too easily, secondly I don't want to be anywhere near him, and thirdly I won't be able to have any privacy with him snooping around, besides I like living with you" after that he started kissing me and then we went to bed.

* * *

I know i aint been updating recently cause i hav alot goin on so i'll update when i can

I hope you like please review!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

_Next Afternoon_

Amu POV

"Hmm I don't know which one to wear." I had 4 pairs of clothing in front of me. A pink one, a red one, a blue one, and a green one.

"Wear the pink one" said Ran

"Wear the blue one" said Miki

"Wear the green one'' said Suu

Then Ikuto walked into the room he just came out of the shower his hair was dripping and he wasn't even wearing a shirt. He saw me standing looking at the clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm deciding which one to wear, which one do you think?" I asked him

"I think you'll look beautiful in all of them" he said putting his arm around my waist. I just blushed.

"Seriously what colour shall I wear?"

"Hmm wear the red one; I think you'll look cute in that." He said.

I knew why he picked that it was the one with the less clothing. There was just a red top with a matching red mini skirt. I got dressed and walked out to the living room wear he was staring at me.

Ikuto POV

"What do you think" she asked me. I just stared at her without a word. "You don't like it do you" I snapped out of it and walked up to her. I kissed her and told her you look absolutely beautiful. She blushed and I smirked.

After that we went to work. As usual Aki came running up to us but this time he had something else to say.

"You won't guess what we got invited to a big party today after work. Everybody's going to be there."

I just carried on walking. Amu was busy talking to Utau. Since she's staying she hasn't got anything better to do but come with our dad. She's coming to the party as well. I guess everybody who is a somebody got invited.

After work we got dressed ready for the party. We left about 7:00 so we weren't too early or too late. When we got there everybody crowded Amu since she was the knew pop star around here. I didn't want to loose her so I held her hand tightly. People started asking if we were dating and she was at a loss of words so I just said yes. Everybody was shocked but then started congratulating us. We got asked a whole lot of questions but we pulled through. After a while I let Amu go with Utau since they were going to talk with the girls so I went over to the guys.

Amu POV

I was so nervous. Since this is my first Hollywood party I was scared actually. And when people started asking if me and Ikuto were dating he just said yes and then we got thrown a bombshell of questions but we pulled through.

Utau then took me and said she wanted to introduce to a bunch of people. I was quite nervous at first but once we got talking we got along really well it was fun actually. Then people started coming up to me and started saying sorry for what happened to my parents. I just smiled and said it's ok trying not to cry. Then quickly they changed the subject. I was walking to get some punch since I was thirsty but I bumped into this old man. I realised who he was from when I was little. I so hoped he didn't notice me but he did.

"Long time no see Hinamori Amu or shall I say Tsuchiura Amu." The man stood there smiling.

"Don't call me that around here" I said.

"Come to this place tomorrow anytime I'll be their, I think we need to talk" he said passing me a card I took it and slipped it in my purse and walked away.

I turned around and saw Ikuto walking up to me.

"You ok?" he asked putting his arm around my waist.

"Ye I'm ok" I said turning around so I was facing him. He gave me a light peck on the cheek. I was happy nobody was looking or they would start asking me questions again.

Another several hours went by and I couldn't help but think about that man I saw earlier. I looked at the time and saw it was 1:00 in the morning and I was exhausted. Ikuto came up to me and said were going now since it's late. I nodded my head and we left.

Ikuto POV

I woke up and Amu wasn't there. It's not like her to wake up before me. I got up and looked up to find Amu getting her clothes out.

"Your up that's great. I need to go somewhere before work but I'll meet you there. I've already had breakfast so I'm going now" she said. She walked up to me gave a quick kiss on the cheek and left with her chara's.

I never even got the chance to ask her where she was going. So I got up and got ready when I tripped over one of her bags and crashed into the wardrobe. From on top of the wardrobe a box fell that I never noticed before.

"Ikutooooooooooooooooooo are u awake?" asked Yoru.

Before I knew it I dropped the box and it opened and a couple of things fell from it. I quickly picked up the things when I noticed a photo. It was of Amu but with another man who she labelled 'papa'. I looked at it carefully and saw this man was picking her and giving her kiss on the cheek. She looked no older than 7 though. I knew he couldn't be her dad because I've seen her dad before. The man in this picture looked very similar to someone I remember from when I was little. I took the picture with me because I was sure my dad knew who he was because he looked like someone famous from a long time ago. So I went to work and went up to my dad.

Amu POV 

I woke up early today just to see this man. I can't believe he recognised me after all these years. Well I'm not really surprised because not many people have pink hair. I looked at the address to make sure I was in the right place. This place was huge it was like a mansion but bigger. I knocked on the door when some guy opened it.

"Who are you miss?" said the man

"Hinamori Amu, Mr Tsukimori said he would like to see me" I replied.

He led me in side taking me to Mr Tsukimori. The inside of the house was beautiful. It has pearl white walls and a marble floor. Walking down the really long corridor I saw him.

"Welcome to my home Miss Tsuchiura" he said.

"I prefer you not call me that since it's not my name no more" I said.

"You're here quite early in the morning don't you think" he said.

"Well I have to go to work in a bit so I decided to come here before that"

"You must be really busy since your famous now just like you father."

When he mentioned my father I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"You haven't forgotten about him have you your real father?"

"I could never forget him he saved my life as you know" I replied. I started crying now and I could him pulling me into a hug.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

I kinda thought of putting some sort of twist into it so I changed the story a little. I'll write in more detail about the real father thing so don't worry.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

_Late__ Afternoon_

Ikuto POV

I went straight to my dad's office ignoring everybody on the way their. I know I've seen this man before but why was he with Amu. I think its Amu because she looks like her a lot even though she's little in that picture. So I went up to my dad's door never bothered knocking since I never do and I find him stretching.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"My morning stretches son want to join me?" he answered kindly.

Was he out of his mind or something? It was 11:00 in the morning and he's stretching. He could have done it earlier and at home. I just ignored him and he went and sat down at his desk.

"What can I do you for son take a seat, its not everyday day you come and visit your old man." I just flashed the photo in his face and asked,"Who is this man, I know I've seen him before."

My dad stared at it for a couple of seconds and then he asked me, "Where did you get this photo from?"

"It don't matter just tell me who it is".

"Well this man was a very famous singer in the past and my best friend."

"Tell me more about him" I said.

"Why do you want to know so much about him?" he asked. I told him it was none of his business and we fought for 10 minutes until he told me.

"Well his name was Tsuchiura Kyo, he was a famous singer and my best friend. The last I saw him was before he went on tour when I threw a party for him with family and friends. When he went on tour he died somehow and no one actually knows how"

"Did he have any family?" I asked.

" He had a wife who was a beautiful lady with pink hair. She was a model and died after a few months of giving birth to a baby. In this picture there is a little girl. She was his daughter. He never went anywhere without her even in concerts and when he went on tour. I looked after her for him a couple of times. Cute little kid she was. She played with you a few times but you wouldn't remmember since it was a long time ago. Now I think about it no one knows what happened to her. All we know was that she went on tour with him and no ones seen her since. Now I told you everything tell me where you got that picture from" Ikuto hust realised as he put the pieces of the story together.

"You really want to know where I got it from?" I said

"Yes now tell me"

"You promise you won't shout"

"Scouts houner" He said putting his hand on where his heart is.

"Well it kind of fell out of Amu's special box this morning and I kind of looked through it"

"YOU WHAT, YOU SHOULD NEVER GOTHROUGH A WOMMEN'S PRIVATE THINGS." He shouted.

"You promised you won't shout" I said.

"You better put it back before she notices it's missing or she'll kill you." Et me tell you wommen are capable of anything." After he said that I got a lot of scary thoughts in my head of what Amu could do.

"Right I'll put it back before she notices." I said leaving.

"Wait Ikuto, I just remmembered something his daughters name was Amu- and oh my gosh Amu's his daughter, she's got her mothers pink hair and body and her dad's golden eyes and voice." I knew I was right just after he said that. Amu is the daughter of the long lost singer. I knew I've seen him before.

When I got back to the music room I realised Amu wasn't there. She should have been back by now and I'm starting to get worried.

Amu POV 

I was walking back to work (she had her disguise on).I made him promise not to tell anyone before I left. I told him what actually happened on the night of my fathers death.

_Flashback_

"So tell me what did happen" he asked.

"Well we were on our way back to japan. The plane had some trouble landing and we crashed down. My dad was holding me tight and protecting me like a shield. When we crashed just before my dad died I was sitting there crying and he started singing to me a lullaby. I remmember that moment like if it was just yesterday. The police came a while later to check if anyone had survived and I was the only one. When they saw who my father was they vowed never to tell anyone what happened. They took me to a orphanage got me fostered and changed my surname so no one would ever no who I was."

"I see." He said.

"Well I'm going to be late for work now so I'm leaving. Bye"

"Bye, come visit again soon I'll always be there if you need to talk."

"By the way don't tell anyone" I said that and left.

_Present_

So now I'm walking to work and my eyes are swollen from crying. I started to cry again when I was on my way there. I couldn't help it and see my dad dying right infront of my eyes and I was hopeless. I'm here now at the building. I tried wiping my tears away by the time I got in but it couldn't. I see Ikuto running up to me.

"Where have you been I've been worried sick" he looked up at me and saw me crying. He hugged me tight when I paper fell out of his pocket. I went to pick it up and saw it was my photo. My special photo. The last one of me and my dad. I looked up at Ikuto, stared at him for 10 seconds straight without blinking when I felt tears running down my face again. He went to hug me again but I dodged it and said, "How could you go through my personal things" then I ran to the nearest music room and it was empty so I locked the door and leaned against it staring at the picture crying.

* * *

I hope you liked it and I'll update as soon as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

Ikuto POV

My dad was right I should of put the picture away safetly before she came back.

"I told you to put it away properly but noooooo, no one ever listens to the wise old man now do they." He said.

"Is your so wise, then where is the £200 you owe me?"

"I got to go I think I here shiki's (his secretary) calling me"

I walked over to the door and leaned against it. I could here her crying.

"Amu please open the door" I said

"No go away" she replied

"Please"

"No"

"Do you want me to call Nagihiko" I know that he get's worried over her very quickly.

"Don't even think about it"

"Then just unlock it"

"No"

"Please"

"I don't want to see you right now so go away"

"Aww come on you no you want to"

"I said go away"

"Well you don't have to see me you can close your eyes and then open the door"

Normal POV

Amu thought for a little while. Should she open the door for him or should she just leave him outside. She knew that she wanted to see him but she was mad at what he just did and she didn't want him to call Nagihiko. He shouldn't have seen that picture, no one should have. After a little while she opened the door but kept her eyes shut. Her chara's flew in first hugging her saying 'don't cry' and 'you'll be ok' and other words of comfort. They said they were going to get her something to eat and Yoru went to help them. Then she heared Ikuto come in. 'Great' she thought being left alone in the room with a pervert like him. She kept her eyes closed and turned her back towards him. When he came in he closed the door and locked it. The chara's won't be able to come in now. He walked up to her and hugged her. She turned around so her back was facing towards him.

"There's no need to be so cold Amu" he said. She ignored him and got his hands from around her waist and dropped it. She went to the corner of the other side of the room and sat down making sure that her back was towards him.

He let her sit there for a while then got up himself and sat behing her. He put his arm around her waist pulling he closely towards him and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" he said.

She could feel his breath against her ear moving towards her cheek. She knew that he was about to kiss her so she turned her head around so he couldn't. He just smirked and started kissing her neck. He knew she couldn't resist this.

Amu POV

He knows I can't resist it when he kisses me on the neck. I'm trying so hard not to open my eyes because I know if I do I'll end up staring in his beautiful blue eyes and give in to him but I can't let that happen.

Ikuto POV

I know she can't resist it when I kiss her on the neck but somehow it isn't working. I know I'll bite her ear that usually triggers her off. So I bite her ear when,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" she screams. I quickly turn around and see she's opened her eyes. We stare at each others eyes for sometime and then when I snap out of it I see her still staring. I take this oppurtunity to kiss her on the lips. I could tell she was shocked at first but then she started kissing me back. I started kissing her more passionatly then we pulled away for a deep breath.

"I Love You" I said to her. She was shocked sitting there like a statue.

"Amu are you all right did I say something or do something wrong?" I asked her.

"y-you said…"

"I said I love you why is there something wrong with that."

"n-no but you never said it before and I'm sort of shocked"

"I'm sure I've said it before. She just nodded her head signalling a no.

"then I'll promise to say it more often then" I said planting a kiss on her lips again. I was just getting in to the mood properly when there was a knock on the door.

Aruto POV (Ikuto's dad for those who can't remmember or don't know)

I came back to check on Ikuto when I realised that he wasn't sitting outside the door any more. I went to open the door but it was locked. I knocked on the door to see if everything was ok.

"Son is everything alright in there?" I asked.

"Go away old man were busy" he said.

"Fine then be like that and you know what I won't give you your £200 back now"

"I don't care now go away I'm busy" that's not like him to put down money like that. I put my ear against the door to listen to what there doing in their and I could hear them kissing. Oops I guess I am interuppting something.

"Well you should get out soon and Amu there's a modelling agency person waiting for you outside."

"I could here her getting up"

Amu POV

Modelling agency people here for me a didn't expect them to come by so soon.

"Amu don't go yet" I could here ikuto complaining.

"I have to there here" I said taking out some lipgloss and putting some on my lips.

"But Amu we were busy"

"I have to go" I said bending down and kissing him on the lips. I realised I got some lip gloss on him. "Oh and by the way you might want to rub that off." I said whilest leaving.

Ikuto POV 

I can't believe it she just left giving me a quick peck on the lips and leaving lip gloss on there. Just then me dad walked in.

"C'mon son I need you to help me" he noticed the lip gloss on my lips. "and you might want to rub that off" he said smirking. I just sight rubbed it off and left following him. It's not like I had anything better to do. Amu just left and so had the guys. God knows where Utau is.

"Alright I'm coming". With that I left following him.

* * *

I hoped you liked it and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

Ikuto POV

I followed my dad into the office. He was walking around the room so I went and sat in his seat.

"That's my seat you know" he said.

"Well your busy running around the room and what did you want, do you have my money?" I replied.

"Forget about the dam money I need your help"

"On what?"

"Well I'm holding a party at the mansion in a months time and I need your help to prepare"

"What's the party for?"

"Well you no before you didn't want to get married and I told you, you had to so I kinda set up a marrige ceremony thing to pick a bride"

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!" I shouted jumping out of the seat and walking up to him. Right now I wasn't angry at him I was furious. I clenched my hands into two fist and marched right up to him.

"Now calm down son" he said grabbing my wrists to prevent me from doing something I'll regret.

"I am not going to marry some rich snob that you'll think I'll live my life happily ever after and besides I love Amu and I am not going to leave her." I said releasing my hands from fists. I calmed down a little and he let go of me walking up to his desk picking up a magazine.

"I know you love Amu and you two absaloutly adorable together" he said pointing at the picture of me and Amu at the front of the magazine holding hands and smiling."So I am not going to break you up but change the party into a ball and tell all the people I invited including the princesses and models"

"YOU INVITED PRINCESSES AND MODELS HOW COULD YOU IMAGINE THAT ME LIVING WITH THEM TARTS!!!"

"Calm down, they were all intrested in a heart-throb like you so I invited them. All you have to do is show up at the ball with Amu and introduce her as your girlfriend to everyone and everything will turn out fine. By the way Amu's a model now."

" She's different and there's a problem" I said sitting down on my dad's office chair.

"What is it?" he asked

"She won't go to a ball she'll think it as stupid and she has exams coming up next week so she'll be panicking"I said.

"Tell her later and by the way you'll be staying at the mansion with Amu for the next couple of months"

"Why?"

"The apartment need painting so I'm locating all my clients somewhere else to stay and your left so I am not going to move you to some filthy flat so your living with me." I just sttod there. Who new he could care so much about me and Amu at once and still run a business.

"Oh and I got this perfect room in the house for you and Amu. It's lovely and big I know she'll love it since I got Utau to tell me her favorite colours and designs." I just sighed and then he started explaining what he thinks would be a great idea for the party. I just and listened to him talking for hours.

Amu POV

I just got back from the model workshop and already taken so many pictures. Who knew they would want me to work straight away. So right now I'm on my way back to the apartment when there were people taking all the things out of it.

"Um excuse me but what are you doing with my stuff?" I asked politely.

"We had orders to move all things to the Tsukiyomi mansion." He replied I smiled and walked to the end of the hallway and took my phone out and called ikuto.

"Hello"

"Hi ikuto it's me I need to ask you something" I said with a sweat and innocent voice.

"Sure go ahead"

"WHAT ARE PEOPLE DOING AT THE APPARTMENT TAKING ALL MY STUFF. WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO? WHERE AM I SUPPOSE TO GO?"

"calm down darling I am not kicking you out or anything. Were just moving"

"Moving where?"

"To the mansion."

"Why?"

"My dad said he needs to remodel and I need to ask you something"

"Bye"

"Wait don't hang up on me"

"Bye" and I hung up.

I went back into the appartment and saw that the maid was packing mine and ikuto's clothes. I decided to help her since it isn't very fair on her.

"Hi miss maid I'll help you" I said.

"No its ok I got it covered I'm done anyways" she just smilled and put it in the boxes and the men carried it out.

She looked around and saw her box. She walked up to it and emptied it out. She found pictures and some jewelery and then the humpty lock. She picked it up and examined it carefully when it started to glow. She looked up and saw Ikuto standing there. They started to react in some way.

"You still have it don't you" he smiled and pulled out the dumpty key.

* * *

I hoped you liked it please review!

I cant believe michael jackson died a couple of days ago he was a legend.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

Amu POV

I turned around and saw Ikuto standing there with the dumpty key in his hand. He took the humpty lock out of my hand but I snatched it back. He could tell I was angry about the whole moving thing at the last minute. Who wouldn't be? I just settled down here and started my new life again in a new home with a different person; this is like the hundredth time.

I haven't told anyone before but it took along time for the adoption agency to find me new home to live with. They shipped me off to so many countries until they decided that I stay in Japan. I went to live quite a few of my parents friends in different countries but mostly in Japan, England and France, my relatives in Australia and Africa, my grandparents in America but none of them worked out. Then they decided to keep me in Japan where my parents had died and sent me to live with some complete strangers but I liked it.

I just noticed Ikuto put his arm around my waist and started hugging me.

"What you thinking about?" he asked.

"Not you" I replied. He started to fake pout.

"Aww Amu don't be so mean" he said nuzzling his face into my neck. I got to say it felt nice but I can't give in right now I'm mad at him. So I pushed him off and started walking away leaving him fallen on the floor.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"None of your business" I replied. He got up and started walking toward me so I quickly left before he would start going all perverted on me. I don't know where I'm going and right now I'm walking in the middle on the streets just following my feet.

"Amu-chan where are we going?" asked Ran.

"I don't know wherever my feet take me" I replied. I heard Dia and Suu giggling and miki sighing.

"Like her feet know where there going" she muttered under her breath I just ignored her and kept walking.

Ikuto POV

Amu just left leaving me on the floor. I wonder where she's going though. I know she's mad at me for the whole leaving thing. She just settled in. I wouldn't blame her. I went back to my dads place (the mansion) and found know one was there. I flopped myself on the couch and started watching TV and calling Amu at the same time.

Amu POV

I kept walking for ages. I looked at my phone and saw I had 32 calls all from Ikuto. I just ignored them and I went to the park and visited a couple of shops. I had Ikuto's credit card so I used that and I spent quite a bit. I wasn't wearing my disguise because I was too angry to remember so I was stopped by a couple of people for autographs and pictures but I didn't mind. It kind of took my mind off things. I started walking again for ages thinking where to go whilst Ran was giving me ideas. I then found myself outside Nagihiko's house. I checked the time and saw it was 5:00. That's good he would be back from the university hours ago. I hoped he was there because I want to spend some time with him since we haven't done that in ages.

I knocked on the door and his mom answered it.

"Hi Mrs Fujisaki is Nagihiko home?" I asked.

"Yes he is. I haven't seen you in a long time Amu you sure have grown and looking beautiful as ever." She replied with a smile.

"Thanks and I've been busy lately but I really wanted to see Nagihiko so I came over."

"Sure I'll get him" his mom went away and Nagihiko came.

Straight away he pulled me into a big hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I've missed you so much" I said.

"Me too." He said hugging me back.

We went inside and started talking. I asked him about the whole Rima thing since I wasn't there to notice and observe it but when he said its going ok in knew something might be wrong. He tried to avoid the subject so I said we should invite Rima around so we can all talk and catch up. I knew he was trying to bail by saying he hasn't got her number so I said I'll call her from my mobile. I dialled Rima's and she answered straight away.

"Hey Rima it's me Amu"

"Hey Amu what's up?"

"Well I'm at Nagihiko's right now and I was wondering if you'd like to come over as well so I can catch up on everything."

"Why don't you just come my house?"

"Nah I'm at Nagihiko's already so just come so we can chat. See ya later, bye"

"Bye"

"So is she coming?" Nagihiko asked.

"On her way"

_10 mins later_

"Hey Amu, Nagihiko" she said the Nagihiko bit quietly. She seemed to be avoiding talking to him. So I started the conversation and Rima joined in. Nagihiko just sat there listening so I started another conversation about dance and he joined in but Rima just sat there. I was trying to think of a conversation we could all talk about then suddenly the conversation started to talk about my life. At least they were all talking together.

"So Amu how is your love life going since you are going out with the teen heart-throb Ikuto? (He's 19 remember)" Rima asked.

"I guess its ok" I said with my voice going low. Both of them looked at me and said at the same time, "What happened?"

"It's nothing really" I replied. Rima gave me that glare so I gave up and told her the whole story about leaving and having to live with his father on such short notice.

"Well it's only temporarily and you'll be ok" Nagihiko said. I thought about it and I guess there right.

"Thanks you guys. I guess I just realised something" I said giving them both a hug.

"Well it's getting late so I better leave." I said looking at the clock. It was 11:30. I never knew I spent so long here. I was about to leave but then looked back, "You guys better sort out what happened between you cause next time I see you I'll be the one asking the love questions." They both blushed at this and I smiled.

I called a cab and asked him to take me to the mansion and I saw it was huge. It wasn't what I imagined but way bigger. The building was all white and blue. In the front it was covered in grass with a road going through the middle and there was a fountain on each side.

I knocked on the door to find a butler answering it.

"Is Ikuto here?" I asked. I didn't know why but I was so nervous.

"Right this way madam." I followed him and he took me to a room with a giant TV in it and I saw Ikuto sitting on the couch. When he saw me he jumped right off it and jumped on me attacking me with a giant hug and a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Careful I got bags in my hands." He took the bags out of my hands and threw them on the next couch and started kissing me passionately on the lips. I pushed him off.

"Not here" I said.

"Then you want to take it to the bedroom then?" he asked with his signature smirk across his face.

"Heck no, and by the way I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For running off like that even when you called and using your credit card"

"You did what?" that's when he started chasing me around the house. This place is quite big and easy to get lost in but he was right behind me so I'll be ok. So we spent half an hour running around the house until the front door opened. We both stopped and looked.

I hope you liked please review!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

Aruto POV

"I'm home!" I said walking in with Masaru Tsukimori. He's my best friend and I invited him over like every week. We usually sit and play cards.

I walked inside and just saw Ikuto pounce on Amu and she's struggling out of his grip. He is like a giant cat.

"Ikuto behave and get off Amu. I don't want her getting hurt and she just moved in." I said putting my briefcase on the side. He let go of her and I saw he was pouting. He's so cute sometimes. I heard Amu giggling and it was the sweetest thing I've ever heard all day. I just smiled. I saw her look at Masaru and she stopped giggling. I turned to look at him and saw that he was looking back. They had a thick tension going through.

"Thanks for letting me stay here again." Amu said smiling at me. She looks so cute, cuter than Utau I got to say.

"No problem darling, you're always welcome here being a friend of Utau and maybe a little bit more to Ikuto, not saying anything yet but you know things can happen." I saw she was blushing and looked at Ikuto and he even had a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Well who wants dinner?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well we've eaten and were making our way up now" said Ikuto picking up Amu and carrying her bridal style.

"Fine then we'll eat alone since Utau's not coming back and your leaving" I looked at Ikuto and he wasn't smiling he looked mad then ignored me carrying walking upstairs with Amu. I couldn't say it didn't hurt to try. So they just left and I told the maid to get us some dinner. I think I'll eat in front of the telly tonight.

Ikuto POV

I'm carrying Amu away from my father before he says anything else to make us feel uncomfortable. When we got to the top I put her down and picked up her bags. She must have dropped them there when I was chasing her. Utau said before that our rooms aren't in the guest rooms so it won't be in the west wing but a couple of halls away from my bedroom. I just realised that this house is really big. Our room must be in the east wing then. We kept on walking until I found a door that said 'Ikuto and Amu' on it.

"This must be our room" she said opening the door. When we came in the room was all red with a black carpet. I got to say it looked good.

"Wow this room is gorgeous" Amu said. She put her bags on the side and went exploring. I just lied down on the bed waiting for her to come back.

Amu POV 

This room was gorgeous. It had red walls and a black carpet with red curtains. It was my favourite colour after all. Both red and black. I went to look around. The room had a giant king size bed in the middle that Ikuto went to lie upon, a bathroom going through one of the doors, a closet through another and it already had my clothes in it and some I haven't seen before. All my accessories were there and my shoes. I never knew I had so many. There was a note attached to the humungous mirror saying,

'_I hope you like the room and the closet. I think it's my favourite part of the room; I also bought a few extra clothes and accessories I thought you might like to try. _

_Utau'_

This place had more clothes than the mall and to think that I went out to buy more.

I got out of the closet and saw another room. I opened it and saw it was a room for chara's. There was tiny cups plates and playing accessories, an art pad, a kitchen and cat things for Yoru. I saw the chara's already making there place homely. 

I walked back into the main bedroom part and saw Ikuto lying on the bed reading a magazine. But it wasn't just any magazine it's MY magazine. It's the one where I got everything I liked from it. From shoes to accessories. I went to sit on the bed but Ikuto pulled me on to his lap.

"Do you like this one?" he asked me.

"It don't matter Ikuto, everything I liked from here I got it." I said lying on his shoulder.

"Ikuto is there something you would like?" I asked him. He always buys me things even though I don't need them yet I don't get him anything just the one odd or two.

"Nah I don't need anything I already got you" he said stroking my hair. Then made me blush and I got up a bit and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. We stared at each other for sometime then I just bent down and kissed him on the lips. We kissed passionately for about half an hour and I needed some air so I backed away. He pouted but I stayed away. I was tired and got up to get changed.

I tried to go to sleep but it didn't work Ikuto kept hugging and kissing me so I gave in later. All I knew was it was going to be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

Amu POV

I woke up and found myself cold with a bit of warmth around me. I was still dazed trying to remember what happened last night. All I remember was Ikuto annoying me, then challenging me to a drinking contest and then sleeping with him. Wait sleeping with him! I picked the covers up and saw I was naked with a naked Ikuto lying next to me. I turned around and saw a smiling, no smirking Ikuto looking at me with the biggest grin.

"Morning lovely" he said still smirking. I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him speechless. "Don't be so grouchy it's not like we haven't done it before". I grabbed the nearest bit of clothing by me, which so happened to be his shirt and put it on and went to get up and take a shower. I felt his long arms pull me down back to his chest.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked kissing my neck.

"I was thinking taking a shower and leaving" I said in a stern voice. He ignored my voice and said,

"Can I come with you?"

"NO YOU PERVERT" I screamed. He just kept laughing whilst I shot out as many insults I could think of.

"So can I?" he asked. I just got up and ran to the bathroom as he ran behind me, got in and locked the door.

Ikuto POV

When she woke up and seeing her face, she was absolutely speechless. I couldn't help smirking. I remember how drunk we got and realised I slept with her. When she realised that we were both naked that just made be smirk harder. I tried not to laugh and luckily I kept it in. Then I saw she grabbed my shirt and put it on. I bet she thought this through but I wasn't willing to let her get up that easily. I pulled her back into bed and snuggled with her closer. She was so warm. She said she was going to the shower and being the pig pervert I am I asked if I could come with her. That just ticked her off. I saw getting out and running towards the door so I ran to but she beat me too it. I knew she wasn't going to get out there for a long time so I just laid back in bed. I then heard a knock coming from the bathroom door.

_An hour later _

Amu POV

I got out of the shower realising that I hadn't brought a towel just my clothes. I wish I thought this through. I knocked on the bathroom door trying to get Ikuto's attention hoping it would work.

"Ikuto are you there?" I asked.

"Yeh what do you need" he replied.

"Well I sort of left my towel in there can you grab it and give it to me."

"Why don't you come out and get it yourself" I could tell he was smirking.

"Ikuto pleeeeeeease!" I begged.

"What do I get from it?" he asked. I knew he was going to want something and I know exactly what he wants.

I sighed, "I'll give you one thing you want but it can't be anything perverted"

"What do I want, I know you know what I want" he said.

"Fine I'll give you what you want because I know what you want and I'll give you what you want if you will just give me the god dam towel."

"How do you know what I want? and if you know what I want then why did you ask what do you want when you can give me exactly what I want and maybe I want a little bit more."

"Ikuto stop confusing me now and give me the towel" I said getting angry. I opened the door a little with enough space just to put my arm threw, he passed me the towel and I quickly shut the door. I quickly got changed and stepped outside and saw Ikuto sitting on the sofa smirking waiting for what he wanted. I just got wanted to get this over and done with and went and sat on his lap.

"You know Amu it's not as fun if you don't smile and give in so easily" he said kissing my neck.

"Fine them I'm leaving" I said getting up but just getting pulled back down again.

"You know that's not what I meant." He said nibbling my ear.

"You being a pervert I'm leaving" I said. He ignored me and captured my lips carrying me back to the bed. I was sort of lost in the kiss when I realised what he was doing and quickly pushed him off.

"Why did you do that for?" he asked. Currently he was on top of me with one of his hands on the side of my head and his legs on the sides of mine. His other hand was up my skirt.

"I told you nothing perverted" I said.

"How was I being perverted?" he asked. I pointed to his hand which was still up my skirt. Then suddenly he smirked. He bent down so our noses were touching.

"How was I being perverted when we were both enjoying ourselves?" I just blushed looking away and he got off me. What he did next was unexpected. He combed my hair down with his fingers and combed his to then picked me up bridal style.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN" I screamed.

"Were having breakfast" he said casually carrying me down the stairs. I could tell by now that my face was probably the colour of a tomato. He sat me down at the dining table where Aruto appeared and sat down.

"Morning kids" he said

"Morning" I said. Ikuto being Ikuto just ignored him.

"You kids have been awake quite early haven't you?" he asked. I just blushed whilst Ikuto just smirked.

Utau then walked in, "How long have you been awake I could here you from down the hall and I was just walking past" she said.

"Don't look at me" I said pointing at Ikuto. He just sat there smirking. Aruto then got up and was about to leave when he stooped.

"When you kids are done stop by the office I need all your help". Then he left. We all ate breakfast talking about the most random things and left.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

Amu POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. Right now I'm sitting in an office filled with all the managers of each department from music to building of Easter. I was sitting in between Utau and Ikuto.

"I'm going I have no business here I'm not the one who has to run Easter." said Utau running out of the door.

"Well neither do I" I said getting up but I was suddenly pulled down.

"Oh you're not going anywhere if I have to stay then so do you" said Ikuto not letting go of me. I felt so out of place then I noticed someone calling my name, it was Manami-chan. I was so happy to see someone I know besides from Ikuto and the music manager. She ran up and hugged me I hugged her back with one arm since Ikuto still won't let go and then she saw Ikuto.

"Oh my god it's Tsukiyomi Ikuto" he just smirked as usual and she just screamed. It's like the fan girls all over again.

"So what are you doing here" I asked trying to change the subject. I know she would start asking me questions about him since he won't let go of my hand.

"Well I'm an intern here in the photography department and since I was doing really good the manager decided to bring me along to show me what a real meeting is like." I looked around and saw that more people have come and for some reason I started feeling nervous.

"So why are you in here?" she asked. I just turned around and saw him smirking at me obviously.

"Oh my gosh are you two going out?" I didn't no what to say so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"No" then I felt myself pulled down on to something soft.

"Oh Amu that's not nice you know you love me" he said whispering in my ear. I just shivered and jumped off him as quickly as possible. He was still holding my hand.

"Let go of me" I said. "I'm mad at you remember"

"But Amu" he whined, I just ignored him.

"Kawaii!" said Manami.

Then Ikuto's father came in. Everybody shut up and sat down.

"Everybody I would like you to welcome Ikuto" he said pointing at Ikuto "and Amu" he said pointing at me.

"Hello" said everyone altogether. I was happy I wasn't sitting next to anyone I didn't know. I had Ikuto on my right and Manami-chan on my left.

The meeting was boring and people were arguing about money and how much, who should get what. I heard Ikuto yawning and saw Manami taking notes on what's happening. Ikuto's dad then started talking about new interns coming in each department.

The moment the meeting finished I ran out. I can officially say that, that was the most boring meeting in the world. When I got to the music department I realised Ikuto wasn't there probably talking to his dad. I saw that Aki and Kai were fighting at the top of the staircase. I went up and saw Ryuu trying to pull him apart. I asked him why they were fighting helping him and all he said was it was about who is a better entertainer. The fighting got more violent when we both got pushed. I was about to fall down the stairs when Ryuu quickly grabbed me pulling me back towards them we both fell on the ground and my foot got caught on the giant plant pot and it fell on my arm and on Ryuu's leg. Aki and Kai stopped fighting and looked at us whilst Ikuto and Utau ran up the stairs with a not so happy look on their faces.

I know this chapter is quite short but I thought I should update since I haven't in ages but I've been really busy. __


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

Utau POV

I just came back from the bathroom and ran into Ikuto. He looked very happy as we both made our way to the music room when we heard 2 people fighting. We stopped and turned around and we saw it was Aki and Kai and Amu and Ryuu were in between trying to stop them.

What happened next was scary. I saw Amu getting pushed over and she was just about to fall down the stairs when Ryuu grabbed her phew I thought but they both fell back and I heard Amu's foot hit something then I saw a plant pot fall on top of them. I turned around and saw Ikuto didn't have such a happy face anymore. We both ran up the stairs to see the plant pot half on Amu's hand and half on Ryuu's leg. She went to get off him then screamed. There was blood everywhere.

Amu POV

My arm was practically killing me and I saw that I was still on top of Ryuu. I got up and saw blood everywhere, some coming from my arm and some from Ryuu's leg. I've never seen so much blood since when my parents were murdered. I didn't no how to react so I just screamed. Ikuto bent down to pull me off Ryuu whilst Utau called an ambulance. She was practically yelling on the phone louder than when she wakes me up in the morning to go shopping with her.

"Amu, are you ok?" Aki asked calmly.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK!" I screamed. I wouldn't usually scream but since this was mostly his fault I thought I should.

After a couple of minutes the ambulance came and Ikuto's dad was having a heart attack, literally. We made our way to the ambulance on a stretcher, I said I could walk but they didn't let me and carried me and Ryuu away whilst Ikuto, Utau, Kai and Aki followed. We all crammed into the ambulance and the nurses were checking for any serious injuries.

Ryuu POV

Those guys are totally dead. Were in the hospital and in bandages. Amu has one on her arm and me on my leg. When I can walk properly again I'm going to hunt them and kill them.

They found glass pieces in my leg and bandaged it pretty tight. They said we could go and gave me a clutch, which I can use to hit them with he he, and put a sling around Amu's shoulder. Ikuto was swearing at Aki and Kai really badly he was chasing them around for hurting us saying that it's there fault we can't perform at concert tomorrow. We'd been practising for weeks. We could still go. I could still play the drums and Amu could sing but I don't think we would be allowed to.

Amu POV

Were on our way back from the hospital now. Ikuto's dad sent a limo so we could come back. There was no point of going back to work now so the limo dropped us at our own houses. I never new the 3 guys lived together but I'm thinking Ryuu has a plan to kill them both with that clutch of his. Then we went back to the Tsukiyomi mansion where Ikuto picked me up and wouldn't put me down.

"Ikuto put me down I can walk you no!" I screamed.

"No" he pouted. I hate it when he does that. "Your hurt and I'm going to take care of you."

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Yeah who else will?" said Ikuto putting me on the sofa. He grabbed the remote and sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulder and holding me close besides him. He was switching through the channels.

"You know that's really sweet" I started to say sweetly, "BUT I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF YOU KNOW. ALL I DID WAS HURT MY ARM" I shouted. The doctor said that I only sprained my hand and it isn't that bad so I can take the bandages off by next week just in time for my exams. Wait MY EXAMS ARE NEXT WEEK!

I got up and Ikuto asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to revise. I got an exam next week" I replied.

"I'll come with you"

"You don't have to"

"There's a TV upstairs I'll watch there."

I made my way up whilst Ikuto followed. When we got in the room he grabbed the remote and lay on the bed whilst I got my books and lay down next to him.

_Couple of hours later _

I woke up in Ikuto's arms. God knows when I fell asleep. I was in his lap and his arms were wrapped around me. I shifted a little when I realised a pain in my arm.

"Owwww" I said.

"You awake?"

"Yeah, how long ago did I pass out?" I asked.

"Half an hour in" he replied.

Wow I must have been really tired. I got off and stretched myself only to be pulled back in to Ikuto's lap.

"I need to get up, let go" I said.

"Stay for a little longer" he said nuzzling in to my neck.

"Why?" I asked.

"We haven't cuddled in a long time" he replied.

"Then I'm sure you don't recall what happened last night"

"Of coarse I do but that isn't going to stop me from doing it again." He said smirking and pinning me down. He started to kiss me down the neck whilst his hand travelled to my skirt. I could feel him pulling the zip down but I wasn't going to let him get that far so I slapped his hand away.

"Owwww, what was that for?" he asked.

"I told you don't do anything so erotic."

He just bent down to kiss me again when he leaned on my bad arm and practically put most of his weight on it.

"OWWWW" I screamed. He immediately got off me. And I felt a tear dripping down my face

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked touching me everywhere to see if anything is wrong. When he touched my arm again I winced and he realised that he leaned on it. "Amu I'm so sorry I never realised and…" he said whilst kissing my arm over and over again until I pulled it away.

"Don't try it on with me again until this arm get's better, got it?" I said trying to make myself sound clear.

"That's not fair I'll die!" he said. Typical Ikuto saying he'll die.

"How about just kisses but no touching" I said.

"Or how about just kissing and a little bit of touching."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"HA"

"I meant no!" he tricked me again.

I turned away and ignored him acting like he wasn't there.

"Amu don't ignore me" still ignoring him.

"Ok two can play at that game"

_2 minutes later_

"Ok I give in I can't" complained Ikuto.

Then he started kissing me on my neck until my ear where he stopped.

"Fine no touching, but when your arm get's better you owe me ok" he whispered. He gave in. I turned around and kiss him.

"Fine" I know as soon as this cast comes off he'll jump at me straight away.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

Amu POV

I woke up next morning hoping to have a shower. I saw Ikuto was still asleep so I moved his arm around from my waist and got up. I remembered my arm was hurt and realised that I couldn't have a shower because I can't wash my hair properly with one arm so I went to Utau's room and found she wasn't there. I then went downstairs and started looking for her until I was stopped.

"You ok miss?" asked one of the maids.

"Yeah I'm ok but have you seen Utau" I asked.

"She just left and told me to tell you to call her"

"Thanks" I said and went back upstairs to get my phone.

I dialled her phone number and she picked up straight away,

"Hello"  
"Hey Amu"  
"So what did you want"  
"Well I wanted to go shopping today and I wanted you to come with me"  
"Well I would love to come…"  
"But why not?"

"I can't wash my hair with one arm so I'm trying to work that out first"  
"Why don't you ask Ikuto to?" she's kidding me. Ask Ikuto the biggest pervert in the world. I know he's my boyfriend and all; I do love him but Ikuto you got to be kidding me.

"You kidding me ask Ikuto"

"You know he'll love to"

"Why don't you come and wash it for me"

"Sorry but I'm too busy"

"Yet you have time for shopping"

"I got to go Sanjou- san calling bye"

I turned around and saw Ikuto there lying down with his head facing towards me smirking. I knew he heard, and was getting ideas, perverted ideas.

Ikuto POV 

I woke up and heard Amu talking on the phone. The way she was speaking I guessing she was talking to Utau. She was sitting on the edge of the bed so I was listening to her.

"Well I would love to come…"

"I can't wash my hair with one arm so I'm trying to work that out first"

"You kidding me ask Ikuto"

"Why don't you come and wash it for me"

"Yet you have time for shopping"

I heard her groan. Then it hit me Utau told her to ask me. I can have some fun with is.

Amu POV

Ikuto smirking at me like this isn't a good idea. I guess I could have a shower today without washing my hair and ask Utau to wash it tomorrow. I got up only to be pulled back by Ikuto.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" he asked back.

"I'm going to have a shower"

"You can't with a bad arm, you won't be able to wash your hair"

"I won't wash my hair today I'll ask Utau to wash it for me tomorrow"

"Why don't I wash it for you now" he heard me on the phone defiantly.

"It's ok I'll ask Utau"

He then got up and crawled towards me on the bed not letting go of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face in to my neck.

"I want to wash your hair, it's so soft and pink and smells of strawberries" he said while fiddling with my hair.

"It's ok now let go of me so I can go."

Surprisingly he let go of me and I grabbed my clothes and walked towards the bathroom. Just as I was about to close the door it stopped.

"Amu let me wash your hair"

"No"

"Please"  
"You just want to see me in the bath naked"

"No I don't"

"Really?"

"Ok maybe a little"  
"Pervert now move"

"Look I'll wash your hair but I won't do anything perverted"

"No now move"

"No, please"

"Uh fine" he was just smirking happy he one this time.

I got undressed and climbed in. he went my hair and started washing it.

"Just wash my hair and get out OK" I said making myself clear.

"Awww you just take the fun out of everything"

After he washed my hair he started washing my back.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing your back of coarse its not like you can reach it properly with one hand" he did have a point.

After he finished doing that he started to kiss me along the neck.

"Ikuto what are YOU doing?" I asked.

"Shhh" was all he said and he started kissing me on the lips. I tried to push him away but he just pulled me closer. When he finished I realised he washed my whole body and I couldn't help blushing. I looked at him and he was smirking.

"You should let be give you a bath more often it was fun" he said winking at me.

"Shut up" I said blushing harder.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and pulled me out. I told him I would be fine but he helped me get dressed anyway. He got the hairdryer and dried my hair and even straightened it for me.

"You should let me do this more often I liked it" he said.

"Only because you got to see me naked and dress me" I answered back. He just smirked at me and pulled me in for another kiss. I didn't complain this time because he did get me dressed.

After all this we had breakfast and Ikuto drove me to Utau at the mall.

"Wow Amu looks like you didn't have any trouble huh" she said.

"Well I did have a little help" I said.

"A lot actually" Ikuto said nudging me. He gave me a quick kiss and left.

"Oh look at you all lovey dovey" she said.

"What about you and Kukai I could say the same" that's right Kukai apologised for before and told us that Tadase lied to him saying that I was forced to become famous and work for Easter. I forgave him but Utau didn't, so he took her out for a date and now there sort of together but she won't admit it.

"Shut up" she said.

So we got 5 hours until this place closes so lets get going she said dragging me by my good arm. We met Rima and Yaya there so we shopped together.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

Amu POV

"Guys can we sit down now I'm exhausted" Yaya cried.

"Ye I'm tired to, lets take a break" I said.

"There is no such thing as break whilst shopping" Utau shouted. I think she's gone hyper from all the shopping.

"Let's go in that shop" pointed Rima. I saw she wasn't just pointing to any shop but a shop dedicated to sexy lingerie.

"NO" I said bluntly.

"C'mon" said Utau dragging me in.

Utau POV

When Rima suggested that we go into that shop she sent me a secret look when Amu wasn't looking. I knew she was planning something for Amu and I couldn't help but agree.

We got into the shop and we made Amu and Yaya sit down. Yaya because she was tired and Amu because we know she'll disagree with everything we decide. We went off and Rima stopped me.

"What?" I asked. She pointed to some clothes that the mannequin. It was a blue top that stops just an inch under the butt, it has a cat paw print on the butt and was outlined with pink lace all around. We picked one up in Amu's size and several other things. Before we were about to buy them Amu stopped us.

"What are you buying?" she asked.

"Just a couple of things that we thought you or *cough* Ikuto *cough* would like" Rima said. She looked in the basket and turned wide eyed.

"NO IN HECK NO! YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT. YOU AREN'T GOING TO BUY ANY OF THIS FOR ME BECAUSE I WOULD REFUSE TO WEAR IT EVER" she shouted. Were lucky the shop is busy otherwise this would catch a lot of attention.

"Oh come on Amu just a couple then" I said.

"NO"

After a while of discussing we left it to three things, the top on the mannequin and 2 sets of bras and underwear which were blue and pink of course. Amu also made us buy a couple of things so we were even.

We left the shop and noticed the boys were outside waiting for us. There was Kukai, Ikuto, Nagihiko and Kairi (he's dating Yaya).

"You girls buy anything nice from their?" Kukai asked grinning whilst Ikuto was smirking. We just blushed and changed the topic.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We thought we drop by since we weren't doing anything" said Nagihiko.

"Let's eat now" said Amu. Typical Amu thinking of food when there's only an hour until the mall closes.

After we ate us girls got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit since we had been shopping all day. What happened next wasn't good. There was a wet floor sign there but Yaya being Yaya was running around everywhere and slipped. She slid across the floor right under the sinks where her hair got tangled into the nails and pipes and one of the pipes burst letting all the water out.

"Owwww someone help me my hair is stuck" she whined.

Amu straight away ran over to her but ended up getting her bandaged stuck to. That wasn't just it every time she moved her arm it would hurt because the nails dug right through to her skin. Me and Rima thought fast. We tried to help them but it got worse. We went outside just to see the boys we told them what happened and they burst out laughing. I told them to some in and help but they said it's a girls bathroom they aren't going to go in. I got a flyer from the wall and Rima passed me her eyeliner knowing what I was thinking, in bold letters I wrote OUT OF ORDER and stuck in on the door whilst dragging the boys in at the same rime. We locked the door from the inside so know one can come in and saw that Yaya and Amu just got worse. Amu's hair wad caught in and so was Yaya's sleeve. We all couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING AND HELP UP!!!" Amu screamed.

Ikuto walked over to her and started untying her hair whilst kairi was doing her sleeve. Me and Kukai were trying to fix the pipe whilst Nagi and Rima were stuffing it with tissue trying to stop the water from escaping.

_A couple of hours later_

We managed to get Yaya out and Amu's hair but she wouldn't budge her arm. She kept moaning that it was hurting but we couldn't blame her. It was almost broken and the nails dug right through it.

Kukai suggested that we just pull it out but that made Amu panic more on the verge of crying. Me and Rima both slapped him for being so insensitive about it but he just shrugged his shoulders.

We sat there thinking of ways to get it out. Kukai and Yaya fell asleep, kairi was making calculations about his latest idea and Rima and Nagi were discussing possible ways.

Ikuto don something really unusual. He went and sat next to Amu and put his head into her lap. He pulled her down for a kiss. How can he think about kissing at a time like this!?! What he did next was the most unexpected. He pulled her down harder and jabbed her arm out.

"OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" she and Ikuto screamed. That woke Kukai and Yaya up and got everyone else's attention. I got why Amu screamed but why did Ikuto.

"Why did you scream?" I asked.

"SHE BIT MY TONGUE!" he shouted. We all burst out laughing except from Ikuto and Amu of course.

"Lets just leave" Amu said.

We all got up and unlocked the door. No one was there and the lights were turned off and all the shops were closed. I checked the time on my watch, how long have we been in there? Oh no it was 11:30. The shops closed really early since it was Saturday so it must have been hours no one was here.

"I guess were stuck in here." said Kukai. Thanks for stating the obvious captain genius. Nagihiko and kairi went to check if all the doors were locked.

"WERE WHAT?" Amu screamed. She was the first to panic of course since she did have a broken arm and had an appointment to check it in the morning. Ikuto went and stood by her wrapping his arms around her waist protectively.

"We'll be fine" he said reassuringly.

"FINE WERE LOCKED IN A MALL THAT WON'T OPEN TILL ABOUT 8:00 IN THE MORNING PROBABLY 10:00 SINCE IT'S SUNDAY TOMMOROW AND I HAVE AN APPOINTMET THEN" She screamed. She was panicking more and more shouting and saying were all going to die then Ikuto silenced her by putting his lips on hers. This shocked everyone but she shut up and was to busy blushing. Nagihiko came back with kairi saying there's no way out.

"Why don't one of call some the police and tell them what's happened." We all got our phones out and found out that there was no signal being received. Rima went over to check the payphone but no signal.

"Maybe if you put an couple of quarters in there" suggested Yaya. She put a couple in but still no answer. Great just great. Were stuck in the mall with our boyfriends with no chance of coming out till morning. What are we going to do now.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry but been busy with stuff.

Rima POV

We were all sitting in the middle of the mall under the emergency light (It stays on all night). I was lying down next to Nagihiko and looked up to see kairi reading a book that he carries around with him with Yaya leaning against his arm. I saw Kukai lying on the floor with both arms under his elbows and Utau lying next to him with her head on his stomach and I saw Ikuto leaning against a plant pot with Amu in his lap playing with her hair. I don't think anybody is going to sleep with the worry of being stuck in here especially Amu since she's been freaking out. I looked at my watch and saw it was 12:00. We have been lying here for about half an hour now and it was too quiet. I couldn't take it.

"Let's play a game" said Nagi (can't be bothered to keep writing his whole name- just me being lazy)

"What shall we play" ask kairi putting his book down. I bet he got bored reading that book of his. It's probably something to do with science knowing him.

"I got a pack of cards" said Kukai reaching out of the back of his pocket.

"I don't want to play that" moaned Utau.

"Fine don't" said Kukai sticking his tongue out at her. "Girls stink at cards anyway" (I don't mean it I'm a girl myself but some guys say that)

"WHAT" screamed Amu and Utau. Oh he did it now Utau is pissed more then ever. She snatched the cards off him and started dealing them out.

"I don't want to play" whined Yaya.

"I don't want to play either" I said.

"Wimps" muttered Kukai.

"Shut up footie freak" I said. Everyone else just laughed and he muttered something I couldn't hear. Forget it I'm to, to tired to deal with him now.

I watched them play and Nagi, Kairi and Utau were out. All there was left was Ikuto, Kukai and Amu.

"Come on Amu show those boys whose who!" cheered Utau.

"Utau shut up no one gets anything if they win anyways"

I think I just saw a glint in Ikuto's eyes. This is not good. He's planning something

"How about we spice this game up a little" he said smirking. Him smirking means he is going to get something from us or has plans with Amu included in them.

"How about we make a bet, girls against boys?" he said.

"Keep going" said Utau. She was obviously interested in it now. Utau loves bets.

"Well Amu represents the girls and Kukai and I represent the boys"

"That's not fair, it's a lot of pressure on me then" Amu shouted.

"Calm down I'm out anyways" said Kukai stepping back putting his cards down.

"Ok then I'll represent the boys and Amu the girls" carried on Ikuto. "If the boys win then you girls tend to our every need doing whatever we say whenever we say it and we get to kiss you whenever we want with no complains" he said smirking whilst staring at Amu who was red as a tomato by now.

"But if the girls win you can't touch us whenever you want, and have to takes us shopping, carry our bags without complaining and tend to our every need" said Utau smirking back at him. They are related so what do we expect. "I'm going California next week for concert so this bet starts when I come back for exactly a week, ok?"

"Ok" we all said except Amu who was still nervous.

We watched them play for the next ten minutes and got bored. We were tired and just when I was about to go to sleep I heard screaming. It was Amu's scream. She lost and Ikuto was smirking trying to comfort her.

"It's ok Amu I'll go easy on you" he said.

The boys were cheering whilst us Amu was crying and Utau was mad.

"HOW COULD YOU LOOSE" she screamed.

"Don't shout you know you can't depend on me" she shouted back. Ikuto was now hugging her being all nice for now.

"I can't wait for next week" I heard Kukai saying laughing whilst nudging Nagihiko. I sent them both death glares which shut them up.

"I DON'T CARE I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS" screamed Amu.

"Amu just do it, it won't be that bad" said Utau trying to calm her down after screaming her.

"I WON'T NOT WITH THAT PERVERT DOING THINGS TO ME" she screamed pointing at Ikuto.

"Don't worry Amu I'll go easy on you" he said his smirk getting bigger. I swear one day that smirk is going to stretch off his face.

Later us girls were sitting together talking. I turned around and saw the boys just lying on there backs. I guess no ones going to sleep tonight. We started talking and suddenly the conversations turned to our first sex and best. When we mentioned that the boys got up and sat next to us.

"So who's going to tell us first?" said Yaya. She was very eager to know. And no one knows if she's done it, but I don't expect kairi to do it yet.

"Go on Amu" said Utau.

"Why me first?" she asked.

"You probably had the most interesting love life out of all of us" she said. She just blushed and turned her head away trying to hide her face mostly from Ikuto.

"What do you want to know then?" she asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"How old were you and who with?" asked Ikuto.

"Don't know?" she said clearly hiding it from us.

"Come on tell us?" I asked.

"I told you I don't know" she said.

"Tell or we'll tell all your embarrassing secrets" threatened Utau.

"Ok, I don't know how old but I know who." She said.

"So who was it?" we all shouted. She was now red as a tomato and clearly not telling.

"It was me" we all turned around and saw it was Kukai who spoke. His cheeks were tinted lightly pink. The guy with the over protective brother figure, of Amu.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy.

I read the latest chapter of Shugo Chara and I can't believe it's finished. I know it isn't exactly an Amuto ending but she realised her love for him didn't she?

I'll try to update a bit earlier next time and I think I'm going to end the story soon but I don't know. It just matters how busy I get. 

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

Normal

POV

Everyone was shocked no one knew what to say until someone spoke.

"So how did it happen?" asked Utau clearly eager to know. Even though she's going out with Kukai she knows this happened along time ago but of course she was curious and wanted to know how it happened.

"I don't know" said Amu.

Utau straight away turned to Kukai.

"Well you're the only one who else would know, so come on tell us" she said.

"It's not a big deal just leave it" he said putting both arms behind his head and leaning against the wall.

"Oh come on just tell us, we won't say anything" she said nudging him. He just sighed and looked at Amu who nodded her head signalling him to go on.

"Well this is what happened" started Kukai, "It was a couple of years ago and as usual we went to the park looking for X-eggs. After being outside most of the day Amu needed to the toilet so we went to my house."

"Why did you go your house and not hers?" asked Yaya.

"Because mine was closer" said Kukai. "No one else interrupt and questions at the end of story please. So as I was saying we went my house and since it was my brother's birthday my mom made her stay for cake before she left. My mom then got a phone call from work saying they need her for an emergency. After we ate she was going to go but my brother made her stay and play spin the bottle since she never bought a present. After a while she picked dare and he dared her to have a contest with me to see who can drink the most without passing out. My brother said we couldn't do it and suddenly we got a competitive and he bought a couple of bottles. We drank and both ended up getting drunk. My brothers didn't know what to do and my mom called saying she was coming back and they put us both in bed in my room, next to each other. We were drunk and one thing led to another and it sort of happened. When we woke we realised what happened and chose to ignore it so it won't ruin our friendship."

By now Amu was blushing deep red and Kukai had a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"So where did that brotherly figure of yours over Amu come from?" asked Rima. "You're always looking after her and she seems to come to you if she has a problem or needs something"

"Were you jealous that she went out with other guys?" asked Nagihiko.

"Or did you just want her all to yourself?" asked Kairi.

Everyone just looked at him wanting an answer from their questions.

"If you really must know…" said Kukai, "I was worried about her I didn't want what happened with us happen to her again, and since she doesn't have any older siblings I couldn't help but worry, so she became my little sister and I became her big brother."

"Awww that's so sweet, I love you" said Utau getting up and running to hug him. Amu was also hugging him telling him he loves him. Ikuto just sat there with a jealous expression wanting a hug from Amu to. Amu saw this and walked up to Ikuto and sat of his lap hugging him.

"You don't need to be jealous I love you to you know, but in a none brotherly way."

"I wasn't jealous" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh then I'll just go back and hug him" she said starting to get off him knowing he was lying. He just held her tighter pulling her back down.

"Ikuto let go"

"No"

"Then admit you're jealous"

"I am not"

"Then let go"

"Ok maybe a little" he whispered.

"I didn't here you"

"Maybe a little" he said a little louder.

"What?" she asked.

"OK I WAS!" He shouted kissing her. The others just looked up after hearing shouting and saw them kissing.

"Get a room" shouted Utau.

"Way to be a killjoy Utau" said Ikuto pulling away. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"So Amu who was you second?" asked Utau.

"We still doing this?" she asked.

"Yeah now tell me since the first you were drunk and didn't really know what was happening"

She blushed and pointed at Ikuto who had a giant grim on his face.

"How did it happen?" asked Rima.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?"

"YES" everyone shouted.

"Well you remember my boyfriend Ryuu"

"I hated him" said Kukai.

"Well I caught him cheating on me with this blond girl and I was mad so I went back home crying and Ikuto was sitting there in my room"

"Oooh I remember that day now" said Ikuto.

"Well what happened?" asked Yaya.

"Well he asked me why I was crying and made me feel better, and then I don't know we started kissing then we just slept together"

"Shame on you Ikuto, taking advantage of a broken hearted girl" said Utau whacking him on the head.

"What! she made the first move" he said. Everyone just looked at Amu.

"I was sad, he made me happy and I just thanked him and it sort of went too far" she said her face resembling a tomato.

"How?!" asked Utau.

"He's a good kisser, easy mistake" she replied. "What about you Utau and the model you went out with"

"He looked good but was the worst kisser" she said her face scrunching up at the thought.

"What about you Rima, to good for anyone?" said Amu and Rima had a light tint of pink on her cheeks. The boys were just sniggering.

"What about you, you probably slept with most of the female population" said Utau.

"Well he is a total playboy, what do you expect" said Amu.

"Hey! I was but now I'm not" said Ikuto.

"He fell in love, with MY sister" said Kukai.

"She isn't actually your sister" said Ikuto.

"Well she is to me and you're lucky I haven't killed you yet for touching her" said Kukai.

"Shut it soccer boy, your lucky I haven't killed you for sleeping with MY sister, who is actually MY sister related by BLOOD" said Ikuto.

"You can go out with mine and I go out with yours, deal" said Kukai.

"Deal" said Ikuto shaking hands with Kukai.

"So now were just things you go out with?" said Utau getting away from Kukai.

"And sleep with?" said Amu getting away from Ikuto and sitting by Utau.

"No…" started Kukai, not knowing what to say"

"You're much more" started Ikuto looking at Kukai. They both shook there heads at each other, stood up and started singing,

'_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my Sweetie Pie_

_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop_

_Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye_

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear' "_

Everyone just burst out laughing and Kukai and Ikuto just stood there watching them laughing at there performance.

"Why you laughing at us?" asked Kukai.

"Yeah we just sang our hearts out to you and told you what you are to us, not things we just sleep with" said Ikuto.

"That was just so lame" said Utau.

"And funny" said Amu.

"But we love you so we put up with it" they both said getting up hugging them. They were both now standing there grinning like idiots hugging back.

A couple of minutes later everyone was just sitting there staring at there phones for the time. 'Only a couple more hours till the mall opens again' they all thought.

"Amu since tomorrow is my last day and next week is your birthday and I'm going to be in a concert at that time, I'll tell Ikuto to give you your birthday present" said Utau.

"And when she comes back we start the bet right" said Ikuto.

"Oh don't remind me" said Amu.

Suddenly Ikuto just felt Yoru's presence and chara changed. He hopped up and went to the top of the window and saw Yoru.

"Ikuto I been so worried nya" said Yoru.

"Yoru go to my dad and tell him that were stuck in the mall and get us out of here now. Were all tired and hungry and just want to go home" said Ikuto.

Ikuto just hopped down and everyone asked what happened. He told them Yoru is going to get his dad since his dad can see chara's and get him to get us out.

It was not soon later that his dad came with the mall owner who looked scared and Ikuto's dad who looked angry. They all went straight to Aruto's mansion ate a bit and slept there. Even Ikuto was too tired to even make perverted comments.

* * *

Please Review and i'm so sorry about the late update


	24. Chapter 24

Listening to Owl City "Fireflies"- luv that song but don't own…………No.1…………bit random but you know

This is Probably my longest chapter hope you enjoy

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

Utau POV

I woke up next morning at 11:00am remembering this is the last day before I leave for a whole week to do a concert. I don't really mind. I think I'm either going America or France but I don't care, I've been both. I look to my side expecting Kukai to be there since he fell asleep on my bed after we went up last night. He wasn't there but there was a note saying,

_Dear Utau, _

_If you wake up and I'm not there that's because I went home. My mom called saying that I have a very important letter but I promise I'll be back straight away. _

_Love Kukai._

I had a shower got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. The maids told me that Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya or kairi haven't woken up yet so went to wake them up since I wanted to spend my last day with them. I went upstairs and heard some noise whilst walking towards there room. Without knocking I went inside and saw something I didn't want to see. I new it, I should have knocked. Sitting there on the bed was a half naked Ikuto looking like he was in the middle of getting dressed and a flustered Amu who looked like she was putting her jewellery on before Ikuto attacked her.

"Utau help me!" she begged.

"Ikuto get off her" I said pulling him off her.

She straightened out her hair and finished putting her earrings on and Ikuto buttoned up the last three buttons on his shirt. He grabbed Amu's comb off the dressing table and ran it through his hair before grabbing Amu and flinging her onto his shoulders.

"Put me down you pervert!" she screamed.

"No were going to get breakfast and since it's Utau's last day she can pick whatever she wants to do" he said.

I didn't complain him carrying down would be quicker because she would walk slowly and take her time. When we got down Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya and kairi were sitting there having breakfast and my dad was also there drinking a cup of coffee.

"So what are you going to do today darling?" asked dad.

"I think I want to go to the park" I said.

"Cool" everyone said.

I waited for the, to finish eating then we left to go outside when we were ushered back in by the guards saying there was some maniac who was trying to get in. I looked up and saw brown hair and green eyes running towards me. It was Kukai. He jumped over the barriers, dodged the guards and ran towards me picking me up and swinging me in the air.

"Put her down" said the guards running towards us.

"It's alright" I said "He's my boyfriend"

They just stood there apologizing to him but he just grinned and said no problem.

"So what's the good news that you could have almost HURT or KILLED yourself" I asked.

"He wouldn't hurt himself" said Amu knowing her without thinking.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Cause he does this kind of stuff all the time" she said. She looked away like she was hiding something.

I saw Kukai look at her and start grinning like and idiot again.

"She means WE used to do this kind of stuff all the time" he said pulling he head and locking it in her arm.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing" said Amu "Let's go to the park" she said pulling Ikuto's sleeve and dragging Kukai towards the exit.

"No wait I want to know to" said Ikuto. He was probably as suspicious as I was.

"It's nothing" she said again but none of us moved. I think neither did Rima, Nagihiko or Yaya or kairi new neither.

"It's just when we were little we got in trouble a couple of times" he said.

"Well are you going to tell us then" we all sat on the porch steps and Amu started telling the story.

"We were going to town one day because Tadase said we had to buy some stuff for the guardians and he couldn't go. So I was going and on the way I met Kukai who said he'll come along with me since he was bored. So we went to town and bought the stuff and headed for the park. At the park there was some sort of carnival and they had a lot of stalls of food. Kukai said he was hungry and if he could borrow some money. I checked and saw that I had none so he goes up to one of the stalls like an idiot and takes some when the owner isn't looking. Unluckily someone else saw and told the stall owner who told security which chased both of us around the park. You know there is a canal in the park and I started walking across the locks and Kukai saw what I was doing and followed. By the time I got off someone started moving it not realising Kukai was on it so his boat could go through. When he realised the lock was moving he sort of jumped off the lock onto the boat, back on to the edge of the lock and on to the ground next to me. It was quite scary actually. We also had some incidents on the road, in the mall, at some shops and on the train."

"I wish I came with you guys now on them guardian trips. Look what I've missed" moaned Yaya. We all laughed.

"Let's go to the park now" I said getting up.

We walked to the park and stop by a supermarket on the way to pick up some snacks. We planned to stay there most of the day before I have to go. Me and Amu put a hat on and sunglasses and Ikuto put his hood up and wore some sunglasses. The others are ok I think.

We went in and I saw a couple of magazines on there were pictures of me and things written about my concert that I'm going to. On the others were mostly pictures of Ikuto and Amu either making out or walking together. I stopped Kukai and said to him,

"You seen the love-birds there everywhere" I said pointing at the magazines.

"I know I think I'm sick of it now and have you seen the pictures of Amu from her modelling, there everywhere" said Kukai

"Well der there modelling pictures everyone suppose to see them, It's advertising" I said.

"Well I don't like it, using pictures of her like that" said Kukai making a funny face. I just laughed and Ikuto heard us.

"What's so funny?" asked Ikuto.

"Just pictures of you and Amu being everywhere?" said Kukai.

"Well we are the hottest couple anywhere" said Ikuto pulling Amu close to him and kissing her on the lips.

"Self centred much" said Rima. The rest just laughed.

People started to notice who we were so I guess the disguises weren't working well. We quickly bought the stuff and headed for the park.

Ikuto POV 

We quickly left and headed for the park. Most of the place was packed with people and when people started to notice we were here they started whispering. We went off and went to my favourite part of the park. They didn't know about the place except for Amu who heard me play my violin there a couple of times. I haven't played my violin in a really long time. I think I'll start playing it again.

"Wow this place is beautiful" said Utau. She started to point towards everything picking out every detail and saying how beautiful it is.

I went to lie down in the middle of the gazebo and Amu came and laid her head on my stomach and lay down next to me. We used to do this a lot and it feels nice to do this again.

"You two look like you do this a lot" said Rima.

"We haven't done this in a while, but it feels nice to do it again" said Amu.

"Yeah" I said.

We used to do this a lot me and Amu. She used to come sometimes when she was bored or had nothing to do and I used to be here almost all the time since I had nothing to do. When she came I used to take my violin out and play it whilst she sat down on the steps sang. She has a beautiful singing voice. Then when we got tired I put my violin away and lie down and she used to lie next to me or use my stomach as a pillow. I didn't mind.

"Come on you two lets eat" said Utau spreading a blanket on the grass and emptying the bag of snacks.

"I'm bored" said Kukai, "We should have brought something to do"

Me and Amu just looked at each other and both looked towards a tree. We got up and walked towards the tree and I lifted Amu up into the tree and climbed in after her.

"I didn't mean go into a tree, you can make out right in front of us, we won't mind" said Kukai. Of course he thought we were going to make out, although I wouldn't really mind.

When we reached the top we saw the hole in the bark at the top. It was all there; everything we left from about 4 years ago is still here. There was an old football (soccer for others- but I'm British so footie it is), my violin, some old books, some of Amu's nail polish I think she brought it once when coming back from the shops she went through the parks and painted her nails whilst listening to me play.

We got the stuff and took it down to the others. They were confused.

"You said you were bored" I said.

"We never new you had a secret stash up there" said Kukai.

"Yeah what else you hiding up there?" as Utau.

Kukai took the football and went to play with Nagihiko. Utau, Yaya and Rima started doing each others nails. Girls. And Kairi had his head stuck in a book.

Amu had my old violin case and opened it. She took it out slowly like it really important and fragile. She picked it up carefully and took the bow, came over to me and sat down next to me holding it out to me. She had her eyes wide open and looked up at me like a five year old wanting me to play.

"I haven't played it in ages and don't know if I still can" I said.

"Please" she said "Like old times"

I sighed and picked it up holding it up to me neck. It felt strange holding it again let alone playing it.

"What do you want me to play?" I asked.

"Anything" she said.

I thought deeply, and then it came to me. I started to play a melody which was familiar to her. She recognised it straight away and started singing. It was the song she first sang when she heard me play my violin. I loved hearing her voice like this. It felt good.

Utau POV

We just finished painting our nails I heard a soft noise and faint singing getting louder and louder. I know that noise anywhere. It was Ikuto playing his violin. I got up and so did Rima and Yaya and we walked over to Ikuto and Amu. She was singing whilst he was playing. I haven't heard him play in ages, and it was good. By the time they were finished I saw that Kukai, Nagi and kairi were sitting next to us to. Amu was blushing and Ikuto was smirking as usual. I lay down and looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. It was almost time for me to go. I sighed and got up.

"Guys we got to go" I said getting up.

We got up and walked up through the park taking the long route. Ikuto and Amu went to get ice-cream for all of us and that's when we saw him standing there looking at us.

It was Tadase.

We stopped and stared back.

"I thought you guys were all busy and you're all here in the park" he said.

"We are busy, were with Utau spending her last day with her" said Kukai clearly pissed.

"You could have invited me along" he said.

"I don't think you would want to come. It's not really your scene" said Rima

"How?" he asked.

Just then Ikuto and Amu came back with the ice-creams and when Amu saw who it was she dropped them. Great, perfectly good ice-cream now wasted, but when I saw the tension between them I remembered what happened between us and forget the ice-cream. He was just about to walk towards Amu but Ikuto jumped in front of her dropping the ice-creams he was holding as well.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" he shouted.

He just caught all the attention then. Everyone stooped what they were doing and looked in our direction. People started crowding us as well. Great, now look what he's done.

Ikuto just ignored everyone around, "Take another step forward and your dead" he said.

"Ikuto let's go" said Amu pulling him back. Ikuto looked like he was about to kill him. He has no right to come and talk to us after what he's done.

"What you going to walk away" said Tadase. If he wants to start a fight he won't be happy with the result.

"Scared are we now" he said. Ikuto was trying to control his anger but it wasn't working.

"Chicken" said Tadase. That did it. Ikuto turned around and punched him right on the nose. There was blood dripping down his face and it looked awful.

"You idiot, you broke my nose, did you people see what he did to me" said Tadase looking at the people for sympathy but he wasn't getting any.

"You shouldn't have provoked him" said someone.

"Yeah it's your fault" said another.

"You bastard" said Tadase looking at Ikuto.

Ikuto looked like he was about to kill him but Amu came in front and stopped him before he did something he regretted.

"Let's go, and some one call an ambulance or something and tell them what happened" said Rima looking bored.

We walked away from the people and headed home.

"He deserved it" said Kukai holding my hand.

"Yeah good on you Ikuto" said Nagi. Who new he could be like that?

"It felt good though" said Ikuto wrapping his arm round Amu protectively.

"Thanks" said Amu leaning her head on his chest. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Awww" said Yaya. Witnessing the lovey doveyness between them. We all laughed and Amu blushed but laughed with us.

When we got home my dad said it was time to go. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and he looked well chuffed. I gave the girls and Ikuto a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. I told Amu that Rima and Ikuto will give her, her present I won't be here on her birthday. I gave Nagi and Kairi a hug, and lastly I gave a big hug to Kukai and a really big kiss on the lips.

"See you guys in a week" I said getting in the car.

"We'll start the bet when you come back" said Ikuto. Typical of him to remember that. I laughed and waved good-bye. I haven't even left yet but I can't wait to come back.

* * *

Plz review


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

Kukai POV

"I guess she's gone then" said Ikuto keeping his eyes on the car driving down the road.

"What did you come running over here for anyways?" asked Amu.

"Well" I started "You know when you dragged me to that football tryout for the Tokyo team, I GOT IT" I shouted. By then Amu jumped on me and started hugging me tightly. I looked up and saw that Ikuto looking jealous but I ignored him and hugged her back tightly. Without her pushing me I wouldn't have gone there and got through. She let go of me and kissed me on the cheek as a well done. Now Ikuto looked really jealous. She turned to him and felt the evil aura around him.

"I don't know why you're so jealous I'm still going out with you unless you want me to reconsider?" she said.

"No I'm good" he said wrapping his arms around her. I really miss Utau now but at least I got to tell her about me getting through and she was well chuffed. She told me I will be famous in know time with my skills.

"By the way congrats man" said Ikuto, kairi and Nagi patting me on the back.

"I knew you could do it" said Yaya and Rima.

Amu POV 

I'm so proud of him. I knew he could do it. Me and Ikuto went inside and the rest said they had to go now so they left.

"What do you want to do?" asked Ikuto lying down on the sofa.

"Dunno?" I said sitting on his stomach.

"How about we watch a movie together, we haven't done that in a long time" he said.

"Sure" I said.

He got a movie out of the many on the shelf and put it in. I lay down on top of him and rest my head on his chest.

By the time the movie finished Aruto came back and he didn't look very happy. In his hand was a picture and just not any picture but a picture of Ikuto punching Tadase right in the face. I guess someone took it whilst we were in the park.

"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted.

"It's not like I did it on purpose" said Ikuto.

"THEN WHAT?" he said.

"He was trying to protest me from him" I said.

"You kids have to be more careful" he sighed sitting down in the armchair next to the sofa, "If there is more than one copy then it will be all over magazines tomorrow and people will think the wrong thing"

"I'm sorry" said Ikuto.

"It's not his fault, Tadase provoked him" I said.

"We'll have to prepare for this tomorrow" said Aruto. "How about on one of my tomorrow show, if this turns out to be a big thing then we can get someone to speak about this"

"That'll be ok" said Ikuto.

_Next morning_

"Just as I thought its all over the papers" said Aruto. He was well prepared for this. Kukai and Nagi said that they'll go on the show with Ikuto. When they saw the news they called straight away. Me, Rima and Yaya will go with them for support. Kairi has lessons so he can't make it but he's disappointed because he wanted to be there with us. He said he'll come straight over after his lessons done.

We prepared this out. First Kukai will be introduced as the new member of the Tokyo team, then Nagi and Rima will be introduced as new judges in a new show that Aruto's planning to make (Rima was well chuffed when she found out about it and Aruto said she'll make a good judge) and then we go on the morning show and perform live as a band. After that me, Rima and the band will go off and Ikuto, Nagi and Kukai will stay on. The host will bring up the topic about what happened and Ikuto will explain what happened and Kukai and Nagi will be there as witnesses and friends of Ikuto.

Everything went as planned and when we got off the stage they stayed on but there was a problem. Kairi came running in after his lessons and told us that Tadase is in the audience. We didn't plan that. What to do when the person who gets hurt is in the audience, scratch that live audience where millions of people tune in to watch. To make matters worse he stands up and starts shouting at them. The security tries to pull him back but it's no use he gets through right on stage. I can see Ikuto is having a hard time not to kill him but he's holding it. Tadase starts telling his version of the story and started including me, Rima, Nagi and Kukai in it, and Nagi and Kukai try to get him to shut up but it doesn't work because of the things he said.

Everything was getting complicated and chaotic. People started to swear at Ikuto and were mad at him. People started looking at me and Rima weirdly as. I started to feel tears in my eyes. I felt Rima tugging on the hem of my skirt. I looked at her and saw she had tears running down her face.

People in the audience started to believe him until one person spoke up. I recognised that person; it was someone from my old English class. I can't remember her name because she was really quiet and didn't communicate much.

"Ikuto isn't in the wrong here" she started, "Tadase is. He started to provoke Tsukiyomi-san when he and Hinamori-sama were in the park. He was trying to walk away but Tadase started shouting horrible things at him making him get mad and punch him. I was there yesterday and got a video as proof if you want to see" she gave it to one of the angry audience members and he softened up and turned around to Tadase and started swearing at him. Everyone else started copying and he got kicked out. Ikuto came over to me and gave a hug and was wiping tears away from my face. I noticed that I had tears down my face. I turned around and saw Nagi hugging Rima tightly wiping her tears away as well.

"Amu, are you ok?" asked Kukai.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said rubbing the tears left in my eyes away.

"Come here" said Kukai, pulling me into a hug like we used to always have. I missed his hugs. Every time something went wrong I went to him and he hugged me getting rid of all the worries.

Ikuto, Kukai and Nagi went back on the stage and thanked everyone, and then we left and went shopping. As Utau says when something goes wrong shop till you feel better.

_~Time skip~ Amu's Birthday~ (I want Utau to come back and then write about the bet so I'm skipping a couple of days)_

Amu POV

I woke up remembering what today was. MY BIRTHDAY. I'm 17 today. One more year till I'm 18. I turned to my side and opened my eyes to see Ikuto lying practically on top of me. His one arm was around me and so was his one leg. His head propped up with his other hand and he was staring right into my eyes.

"Happy birthday Amu" he said kissing me on the lips.

"Thanks" I said.

_Knock Knock_

There was a knock on the door and Ikuto said come in, and in came two maids, one with a table and another with a tray full of breakfast.

When the saw Ikuto on top of me they blushed realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt. I pushed him off me.

"Thank-you" I said to the maids.

"Your welcome" they said back

"What's with the breakfast in bed?" I asked Ikuto.

"Well it's your birthday so in this house you get breakfast in bed, its dads rule" he said.

There was another knock on the door and in came in Aruto holding a mini gift bag.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU!!" he shouted.

"Stop shouting it's to early in the morning for that" said Ikuto. Aruto just glared at him and I couldn't help but smile.

"Here you go darling I bought you something" he said.

"You shouldn't have" I said.

"Well I had to" he said, "I saw it and I knew you would love it"

I opened it and in it was the most gorgeous chocker.

"Thank- you" I said getting up and hugging him. He looked well chuffed and I smiled at him.

"Well I got to go, and Ikuto put a shirt on" he said. Ikuto just glared at him even more.

After we had breakfast we washed up and got dressed. I stood in front of my dressing table and started putting my make-up on. And I saw Ikuto standing behind me through the mirror.

"What?" I asked.

"It's my turn to give you a present" he said.

"You don't have to" I said turning around.

"But I must" he said.

"Ok then" I said.

In his hand I saw a gift bag looking similar to the Aruto had. He took a box out and opened it. Inside it was a diamond jewellery set including, earrings, a necklace, a bracelet and a ring.

"It's beautiful" I said.

He turned me around facing towards the mirror again and put the earrings carefully in my ears kissing each one causing me to shiver, he put the necklace around my neck and kissing me there, he put the wrapped the bracelet around my wrist kissing that to. He took the ring out and put it on my finger and kissed that to tracing his lips up my arm and over my neck. He dropped the box on the floor and picked me up carrying me back to the bed and started to kiss me really hard on the lips. I couldn't help but respond back. Just then there was another knock on the door.

_Knock knock_

I pushed Ikuto off me and he huffed. I straightened myself out and shouted, "Come in".

In came in Kukai, Rima, Nagi, Yaya and kairi.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" they shouted.

"Hi guys" I said giving each one a hug. They started handing me presents.

Kukai got me the ring I was looking at when we went shopping ages ago, but how could he afford that.

"Kukai this ring costs a lot you know how could you buy it, and for me?" I said.

"Well being on a famous footie team pays well and besides its you" he said.

I gave him a hug and said thank-you. Next it was Nagihiko, he got me new jewellery box and when you open it music starts playing. It was gorgeous.

Next it was Yaya and she got me a range of earrings and accessories. I thanked her as well. Kairi got me the full series of twilight books since he new I wanted to read them. I just hope I get time to do that. Rima got me a bellybutton ring and some earrings.

"Since when is your belly button pierced?" asked Kukai.

"It's been pierced for ages, didn't you know?" I asked.

"No" said Ikuto.

"And I thought you had sex with her" said Rima.

The rest couldn't stop laughing leaving a thinking Ikuto. He did something really unexpected next. He got up and knelt in front of me lifting up my shirt and stared at my bellybutton.

"I knew it there's nothing there" he said. Kukai sat down in front of my belly inspecting it.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" he asked.

"I took it out" I said pulling my shirt back down.

"Why?" asked Kukai.

"Cause" I said.

"You should keep it on" said Ikuto poking my stomach. By just looking at his face, I new he was thinking something dirty. I just pushed him away and he fell on the floor pouting.

"Awww Amu" he whined.

"So when did you get it pierced?" asked Kukai.

"I dunno" I said. I couldn't think back to when I got it done. "Rima when did I get it done?"

"Dunno" she said.

"How can you not know?" said Nagi.

"Well Amu get's something pierced ever year, so what are you getting done this time?" asked Rima.

"Dunno, I might not get one done this year" I said.

"But why not, it's a tradition"

"But I sort of run out of places and I don't want to get my nose pierced, it won't suit me" I said.

"What do you mean run out of places?" asked Kukai.

"Well…" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"She's got two on one ear and three on the other, she's got her bellybutton and her tongue" said Rima in one breath, "How about your eyebrow or lip?" she suggested.

"Nah" I said. The thought of someone piercing my eyebrow scares me.

"When do you get these done" asked Nagi.

"Every birthday mostly" I said thinking back to all the other times and the screaming and the pain. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"You haven't got your tongue pierced" said Ikuto, "I should know I kissed you enough times and I'm sure I would have felt it"

"I've taken it out" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It gets annoying after a while" I said.

"Well put the bellybutton one in" said Kukai. I want to see.

"No" I said.

"Please"

"No"

"Just one look then you can take it out"

"Get lost" I said pushing him away.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase" he said.

"Fine" I took the piercing that Rima bought and turned around facing away from them. I lifted up my shirt and fiddled with it a bit and put it in. not wearing it for along time and putting it back in can make it hurt. I winced a bit and hoped nothing will happen like swell or something. I turned around and showed them.

"You know it doesn't look half bad, you should keep it on" said Kukai.

Ikuto started playing with the dangling parts on it and he kind of tugged on it waking me wince even more. Ikuto noticed this.

"Sorry" he said kissing my stomach.

"It's ok" I said playing with his hair.

Just then Rima noticed the bracelet Ikuto got me.

"Ooooooooh, Amu it's beautiful, where did you get it?" she asked. I pointed at Ikuto.

"I wish Nagi would bring me something like that" she said. Nagi just stared at it probably thinking how am, I going to pay for that lot.

"That's not all it's a whole set see" said Ikuto. Pointing at the rest of the diamond set.

"Wow you really out did yourself Ikuto" said Yaya admiring the necklace.

"Flash, ay" said Kukai.

After all the admiring of the jewellery, Rima said she wanted to show me what Utau bought. They blindfolded me and Ikuto held my hand, scaring me what Utau must have planned for my present but obviously Ikuto new. We went into a car and drove for 10mins. We got out of the car and went into a building and into elevator. We probably spent 5mins in it not knowing how far up me were going. When we got to the top Ikuto let go of my hand and undid the blind fold and I saw a door with a numbers on it.

_Number 3245 _

We went in and it was the most gorgeous apartment.

"Utau said you'd love this" said Rima, "I helped a little with the modelling and designing"

Just then I got a call and it was none other than Utau.

* * *

Not one of my best chapters but I ended it here cause I wanted to write more in the next.

Plz review. ^o^


	26. Chapter 26

i no i said i wanted to make a long chapter but i couldnt i wrote at the bottom why

I don't

Recap

own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)_

* * *

_

_Just then I got call it was none other than Utau_

Amu POV

I checked my phone and it was Utau.

"Hello" I answered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" she screamed, "I wish I could be there with you but well I'm at a concert. It's almost time to go up again soon, so has Rima showed you yet"

"I'm standing right in it" I said looking at the apartment. It was beautiful. It had cream walls and soft red carpet. It was huge and spaced out. There was several doors probably leading to the bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and by the looks of this place a couple of guest rooms.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"It's beautiful; this is probably one of the best presents I ever got." I said.

"Awww thanks, and I wish I could talk to you longer but I have to go, love you, and tell the others I said hi, bye" she said and hung up. I could here in the background people shouting, it must be really hectic out there.

"Who was that?" asked Yaya.

"It was Utau, she just called to say happy birthday" I said.

"We'll be right back" said Nagi and Kukai.

"Sure, but where you going?" I asked.

"No where" they said and quickly left.

"We got to go as well Amu-chii we both got lectures" said Yaya grabbing kairi's hand.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later to"

"Bye"

"Well Amu lets have a tour of your new house" said Rima grabbing my arm.

"Ok"

"This is the main seating area" she said pointing at the leather sofas. Hanging on the wall was a giant TV and on the shelf there were probably over 100 movies. On the side there was a dining table.

"Over here is the kitchen" she said taking me through one of the doors. It was beautiful and modernised especially to my likings.

"Over here is one of the bathrooms, but it's the main one" she said leading me into a big bathroom. It was blue and white and the bath was big enough to fit 5 people.

"There's more?" I asked.

"Yeah, one to go with each bedroom, they all got an en-suite" she said.

"How many bedrooms are they?"

"Well there's a main one for you and Ikuto, and 3 guest rooms" she said.

"Let me guess one for each of you girls and guys"

"Maybe" she said glancing away, trying not to look me in the eye.

"There's an indoor pool as well" she said taking me to a room. When she opened it there was a giant swimming pool on one side, a Jacuzzi on the other and a couple of weights in one corner. There was a door on the side labelled sauna. How big is this floor that probably even other people can live here?

"If your wondering how big this floor is, you guys got the whole floor, Utau got all the walls knocked down and rebuilt for you two to live here.

"There's a game room and music room as well since Ikuto wanted one" in the games room there was 3 TV's one connected to a Nintendo Wii, another connected to an Xbox 360 and another connected to a PS3. The music room had a piano, a violin, a couple of guitars, a keyboard, drums and a mike. This place will defiantly be loud and if the others come over to practice there will be no peace.

"The room is sound proof by the way" she added. I sighed in relief; she probably knew what I was thinking.

"This is your bedroom" she said leading me into another room. It looks just like the one we lived in at Aruto's house but much bigger and spaced out. There was a balcony as well with a sofa and a couple of plant pots.

"It's lovely" I say.

"Of coarse it is me and Utau designed it, we knew how much you loved the old room so we made it new but still the same" she said.

"Thanks" I said hugging her.

"Wait you haven't seen the closet yet" she said pulling me away and dragging me to another door in the room. Of coarse there was going to be a big closet, which has to be extravagant according to Utau's taste.

It was a huge room with all my clothes on rails on one side and Ikuto's on the other. There was a huge mirror across the back of the wall and a wardrobe probably containing my knickers, bras and Ikuto's boxers. On top of the wardrobe there were fancy boxes. I went up and saw that they had all my jewellery in it.

We went out of the room and sat in the living room area and turned on the TV. Ikuto stayed in the bedroom and said he's having a cat-nap so don't bother him, and wake him up when Kukai and Nagi come back. I can't blame him for not wanting to be sitting alone with a bunch of girls.

A couple of hours after watching telly, eating pizza Nagi and Kukai came in carrying a football table and a ping-pong table.

"There for you game room" said Kukai.

"Think of it as a house warming present" said Nagi. Boys will be boys.

"That's not a house warming present" shouted Rima. "A house warming present is flowers, or a vase, or a freshly made cake"

"It's ok Rima I'm sure Ikuto will appreciate it". I said.

"Appreciate what?" said a voice behind me and grabbing on to my waste.

"AAAAAH" I screamed. I turned around and saw Ikuto behind me. "Don't scare me like that"

"I'm sorry" he said kissing me on the forehead.

"I thought you were asleep?" I asked.

"I was but her shouting woke me up" he said. His hair was all messy and he looked liked he just rolled out of bed. "Wow a football table" he let go of me and went over to the game room. Like I said boys will be boys.

"Amu-chii were back and I bought flowers and a vase" said Yaya walking in with kairi.

"SEE NOW THAT'S A HOUSE WARMING PRESENT" screamed Rima mostly at Nagi but I just laughed and Yaya looked confused and shrugged it off.

After a couple of hours everyone went since it was getting late. Then it was just me and Ikuto in this apartment by ourselves. I went to watch TV then Ikuto came over off the TV, pushed me back on the sofa and climbed on top of me.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

I got a really important notice… I'm going on holiday soon and my mom's been going crazy with the packing so I won't be able to update a lot… when I go I won't be able to update for a whole month :'( because theres no internet access (how will i live without the internet *sobs*) but I will update as soon as possible.

p.s i hope u like the chapter so plz review


	27. Chapter 27

I don't

own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

_Recap _

_Ikuto came over off the TV, pushed me back on the sofa and climbed on top of me._

Normal POV

It was quiet and Ikuto and Amu sat there staring each other for 30 seconds no blinking. Amu got nervous with the none blinking and she couldn't help but blush and look away.

"You look beautiful you know that" said Ikuto using one of his hands to make her face, face him again.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" said Amu blushing from the previous comment he made and trying to push him away. "Get off"

"I waited all day for us to be alone" said Ikuto kissing up and down her neck leaving marks along the way.

"Sto-aah" moaned Amu whilst trying to make him stop.

"I got an extra present for you" he said whilst letting his hand crawl up her skirt.

"What is it?" she asked slapping it away.

"I need you to take your top off… and your skirt… and everything underneath" he said kissing each spot each he mentioned.

"Well I'm not taking anything off and oh shit I got an exam tomorrow" said Amu looking at the calendar on the wall. She shoved Ikuto off using all her strength and quickly got her books skimming threw everything.

"You know I was in the middle of something and I was about to get to the part where I start seducing you" he said lifting walking towards her and kissing her on the neck.

"Ikuto I need to revise I got my final exam tomorrow" she said shoving him away once again.

He went to sit on the couch facing her direction pouting like a little kitten. He had this sad aura around him making her attention draw away from the books and look at him. When she saw the look on his face it looked like a lost kitten wanting some love and affection.

"Do you not have time to love me anymore?" he said in a sad voice making her feel bad.

She dropped her books and quickly ran and sat on his lap hugging him.

"Of course I love you" she said burying her face in his chest. Then she heard him snickering making her pull away and look at him with a dirty expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Amu" he said as she got up and walked towards the bedroom door taking her books and locking the door so he can't follow. "I didn't mean it like that I just wanted you to come and hug me. Is it that bad?"

"Yes" she said from behind the door.

"Amu let me in" he said banging on the door.

"No"

"What did I do wrong?"

"You tricked me when I had to revise and you made me feel bad for pushing you away and then you laugh at me"

"I didn't mean to make you mad"

"Get lost" she said. He felt hurt but he knew she was mad with him.

"Amu please unlock the door"

"No"

"If you don't I'll get the key and unlock it myself"

"Good luck there's a bolt on the door too"

"Dammit I forgot about that"

"Amu let me in please"

"Go away I'm revising"

"Will you let me in when you're done revising?"

"…"

"Please"

"…"

"Just because I wanted you to listen to me, hold me and touch me you can't kick me out"

"…"

"Please, I love you" by now Ikuto was leaning against the door sitting on his knees and gnawing at the door.

"I'll think about" was the only answer she gave.

Ikuto was getting tired but wasn't ready to give up yet so he thought he'll give her sometime and try again later. He was wondering what he should do to make her happy again.

Amu POV

It's been a couple of hours since I kicked Ikuto out of coming in the room. He's been awfully quiet so I wonder what he was up to. I finished going over all my notes so I was wondering whether I should unlock the door. As I went up to unlock the door I smelt something really nice. Great my stomach's rumbling I should have eaten. It smelt so good though. I don't know if I should go out or not. If only my chara's were her they would have checked but no they had to go to some stupid chara meeting.

Being brave I unlocked the door and stepped out of the room. It was dark but there was candles flickering all around the room. I saw that the door to the pool was open so I went to check it out noticing that the candles formed a path towards the pool.

When I walked in there was candles all around the walls of the pool. On the side of the pool there was a candle lit dinner for two. On the side of the pool there was a pile of clothes. I went over and saw that it was a 2 piece swim suit. It was midnight blue with a pink paw print on the back of the bum. There was a note attached to it.

_Amu _

_Please wear this. I know you're mad at me but please I want to make things better. Besides it's your birthday. Think of this as an extra present_

_Ikuto _

He wants to make things better by making wear a two piece swim suit. He's probably going to end up seducing me or something. He did do all this so I might as well wear it. I went to the bedroom with the swim suit and put it on.

Ikuto POV

I hope she like this. I've never done something like this before. I lighted up candles, I made dinner. I hope she forgives me. I went out to put the food in the plates and when I turned around I realised that the swim suit was gone. She's already been in here when I was in the kitchen. Is she mad? I hope she isn't. She took the suit though, isn't that a good sign? I heard a door open. That's probably her. I took my clothes off and threw them on the side. Luckily I put my swim shorts on underneath. When she came in she looked lovely just as I had imagined her in that.

"Amu I'm sorry" I said walking towards her holding my arms out to her for a hug.

I could tell she hesitated at first but she hugged back.

"It's ok, I overreacted a bit" she said. I picked her up bridal style and started walking towards the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I put her down on the chair in front of the one I was going to sit at.

"We'll eat first before the food goes cold" I said.

She poked at the past probably thinking whether it was safe to eat or not. She took a piece on her fork and ate it slowly but I saw her face lighten up. She probably likes it.

"See its safe isn't it and tastes good" I said smirking. She just blushed.

"Well can't be too safe now it is your cooking, unless you pulled it out of the freezer or something"

"Do you doubt my cooking skills? I'll let you know I made this all by myself by hand" I said defending myself.

"Well it's good" she said.

"Thanks" by now we finished up.

I took the dishes and washed them up quickly in the kitchen. When I came back I saw Amu sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs dangling in the water humming to herself. The song was familiar it was one my dad used to sing to me and Utau when we were little. When she noticed I was there she stopped singing and slipped in the water. I climbed in next to her and slipped in. surprisingly it was warm.

"Aren't cats afraid of water" she said.

"I'm not a total cat" I contradicted. She giggled.

We swam around a bit just having a laugh. We got out and went straight to the shower. Amu didn't mind when I climbed in with her so I washed her hair and scrubbed her body. She didn't complain when I ran my hands all over her body so I kissed her neck and she moaned but not stopping me. She also washed my hair but left my body. I guessed she didn't want to touch my body especially there. When she ran her hands through my hair it felt so nice but I had to resist the urge to moan.

When we came out we dried each other and went to climb into bed. Seeing her in just shorts and a tight top is really turning me on. God please help me to try not to rape her. It wasn't helping when she was snuggling up to me. I was so stiff trying to help myself from not touching her. She sighed and I faced her wanting to know what was wrong. She climbed on top of me pushing me back on my back.

"Ikuto it's still my birthday and every year I usually go out and get drunk" she said.

"What has that got to do with anything?" does she want to get drunk?

She sighed; "When I get drunk I end up having sex with some guy" then I knew what she was getting at. I pushed her underneath me and started kissing her really hard.

When we pulled her away for air I said, "You know this is going to be one long night" she just giggled and pulled me back to kiss her.

* * *

Remember this story is RATED T

This is the last chapter until I come back from holiday I hope you enjoy!


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Shugo chara or any of its characters no matter how cute they maybe (lol)

* * *

Amu POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Uh, who is it and why are they calling at 5 in the morning" said Ikuto shuffling around to face me.

I reached out to find my phone on the bedside and saw it was Aki calling.

"Why are you calling this early?" I asked answering the phone not bothering to say hi.

"I'm scared about the exam today, I got up early to revise, what if I fail" he said.

"You won't fail" I said answering back.

"But what if I do?"

"You got your music career so it's not like you'll become poor and end up on the streets"

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

"Why won't it?"

"Loads of musicians only last for a while then become forgotten"

"Well you won't be and if it doesn't work out then you can become a model or something. I'm sure that doesn't need any qualifications"

"But I'm not good looking"

"Yes you are loads of girls think your hot"

"Do you really think so?"

"Of coarse I do, I think you're pretty cute and hot"

"Thanks Amu, I think I'm going to be ok, I'll be around your place at 7 so we can go together because I don't really want to get lost and be in the middle of screaming fan girls"

"Ok, now go back to sleep it's better then stressing yourself so much, it's bad to revise to much before an exam, sleep"

"Ok bye"  
"Bye"

I put the phone down and turned around to face Ikuto to see him glaring at me.

"What now?" I said sighing.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Aki, why?"

"So you think he's cute and hot" I should have known he would start asking me this.

"You know I don't like him like that so there's no need to get jealous"

"I'm not jealous"

"Sure, now let me sleep" I said turning around.

"You do think I'm much hotter and cuter don't you"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"I'm only saying, but I am aren't I?"

"Yes, now let me sleep"

"You're just saying it to make me shut up aren't you?"

"I do mean it now let me sleep"  
"So say it like you mean it then"

"Ikuto you are the hottest and cutest boy I know, actually in the wide world" it started off normal but ended out coming in pure sarcasm.

"You never said it like you meant it" he said it with a huff.

I got up and climbed on top of him with my arms and legs on either side, looking right into his eyes I could tell he was somewhat jealous and slowly leaned in kissing him straight on the lips. We stayed in that position for about 2 mins until I pulled away.

"Happy now?" I asked him.

"I already know that you love me I just wanted to know if you think I'm the hottest and cutest person" he said chuckling, ending it with a smirk.

"You are my boyfriend so of course I'm going to think that"

"So I am hot and cute then?" he asked again.

"Forget it, let me sleep I got an exam tomorrow" I said releasing all my weight on him and lying on top of him nuzzling my face in his neck. I looked at the clock and saw it was six o'clock.

"Fine" he said kissing the top of my head where my hair is, wrapping both his arms around me pulling me closer to him. "G'night or morning, sleep well"

"Ikuto let go of me, I'm getting up" I said pulling away from him.

"Why aren't you going to sleep? You just said let me sleep" he asked me.

"It's six o'clock, I got to get ready Aki's getting here at 7" I said walking towards the walk in closet. I looked for some nice clothes to wear since I am going back to school but as a celebrity, but it will be nice to see all my old friends again.

"So were back to him again" I could here him saying whilst I was walking back in the room towards the bathroom. (It's an en-suite remember)

"Ikuto drop it will you" I turned around glaring at him. "When he gets here you better not act like this"

"So you care about him more than my feelings?" he questioned.

"Since when do you talk about feelings?"

"I do have them you know, I'm not a cold heartless person you know"

"I know and I'm going to the shower now so please when I come out can we go back to normal and forget the whole conversation from the morning"

"Maybe only…"

"Only what?" I know he's going to say something perverted.

"Only if you let me come in the shower with you" he said smirking.

"NO YOU PERVERT" I shouted at him.

"Don't you love me, don't you want to see my hot body, you do think I'm hot right?"

"Are we really going back to this again?" I asked not wanting to go through this whole conversation again.

"Please Amu-tan" he said with a sad kitty look, he never calls me that. "You do love me right?"

"You know I love you so why do you want to go in the shower with me so badly?" he just wants to look at me naked under the water I know it.

"Just" he said grabbing his clothes placing them in the bathroom and walking back towards me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"If I let you then you'll drop this whole thing about being hot and cute, won't you?"

"Yeah I will" he said pushing me towards the bathroom, kissing my neck at the same time.

He turned the shower on letting the water warm up and started stripping off my clothes and his own whilst kissing me. He slowly pushes me towards the shower and pulled us both in. By the time were out of this shower I know that my lips are going to be purple and I won't be able to walk straight.

_~~ TiMeSkIp ~~_

I was now talking to Rima in the living room. She decided to come before school started because she wanted to come with me. She told me that Nagi would meet us at the gates. Aki came not long ago, but when he came I couldn't help notice Ikuto looking at him coldly and I guess Aki noticed himself because he was staying way out of hells way of him.

"Amu-chan do you know why Ikuto is looking at me so weirdly" he asked.

"Not a clue" I answered back at him. I wonder if Ikuto is jealous. Nah that perverted cat doesn't get jealous.

We were just about to leave so I went up to Ikuto giving him a nice big hug and a little kiss. I noticed he was sending daggers towards Aki so I whispered in his ear, "Will you stop staring at him like that, he's getting freaked out by the second and wondering what he's done wrong"

"Looking at him like what" he asked all too innocently.

"Stop it now, when we come back your going to go back to nothing has happened and the conversation we had this morning never existed" giving him a stern glare knowing that if he doesn't listen I'm not going to be very happy.

"Fine" he pushed me against the wall planting his lips hard against mine, trailing his lips down my neck and biting against it hard leaving a huge hickey.

"Ikuto!" I shouted pushing him away.

"Just to let others know you're taken" he said whilst smirking and walking towards the bedroom. "I love you; have a nice day at school"

* * *

I know I haven't updated in ages, but I went on holiday, got stuck in another country for 2 weeks, came home to distress about exams, and had to get a summer job to pay things for personal reasons. From now on I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Hope you liked the chappie though :-) please review


End file.
